


Happy Tree Hero

by RainGoddess400



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fight scenes here and there, Flippy/ Splendont Rivalry, Half-Animal and Half-Human, I hate drama but hey it's high school and drama will also happened outside it, M/M, Main paring Lifty x Splendid, Maybe some drama, Minor Flippy x Splendid, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splendid Sumner, a young man (16) is a new student at Happy Tree High School is half squirrel and has super human abilities, moves into his older twin brother's, Spencer Sumner (18), home during the Spring. He will meet all kinds of friends, enemies and maybe even find love at his new school. Hopefully he will have a good school year.</p><p> (Update from 2017 me: A very cringey story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Hola Ms. Rain here with my first HTF fanfic. The main paring being Splendid x Lifty with side parings but with changed names except Splendid's, I like his name lol, the character's are half-animal and half-human, this chapter will contain some Splendid x Flippy and maybe more in future chapters. Please enjoy and Happy Tree Friends do not belong to me)

It was a hot August Monday morning. The sun shined it's hot rays down onto the earth, a warm breeze slightly blew now turning green Cherry blossom tree leaves, and birds flew and chirped about in the blue sky. It was really nice and peaceful...until a loud laugh was heard in the distance.

Splendid Sumner, a young blue haired young man was sprawled out on his bed. The covers were hanging off his barely clothed body, his squirrel ears twitched every so often, his pillow was on the floor, and he was snoring REALLY loudly with drool sliding down his wide open mouth. His loud snoring was greatly annoying a certain redheaded teen. Popping a vein and gritting his teeth, Splendid's older twin brother, Spencer Sumner marched up to his annoying little twin's room. Upon reaching his room, his annoyance slowly vanished at the sight before him.

Instead of shouting at his younger twin, he laughed at him, louder than his snoring which awoke Splendid with a jolt. The blue haired teen glanced around his room for the loud source in a daze through his blurry vision, he spotted his redheaded asshole older twin laughing his ass off at something. The blue half-squirrel sat up and sat on the edge of his bed while yawning and scratching his stomach. "The hell's so funny asshole?" He groggily asked.

Spencer recovered almost immediately, he stood up straight looking angry as if he hadn't laughed a few seconds ago. Splendid sweatdropped. The red half-squirrel pointed at him and simply said "You," before leaving his doorway. The bluenette blinked in confusion but shrugged it off before getting up to head to his bathroom.

"Oi! I forgot to tell you, but today's the first day of school so hurry up and get ready. You have twenty minutes," Spencer told him. Splendid paled and cursed his brother in any language he knew while grabbing his underwear and clothes. He speed walked to his personal bathroom, hearing his twin laughing at him from downstairs.

After ten minutes and only having ten more to eat breakfast and get ready, he grabbed his phone on his nightstand and headed downstairs. He saw a smiling Spencer sitting at the dining table already having breakfast. "You're really an asshole for that. I bet you weren't even gonna tell me were you?" Splendid complained while taking two pieces of bacon from Spencer's plate.

Spencer glared at him. "Just be thankful I told you anyway idiot. You have a phone, let it remind you for you."

Splendid rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. "Eh? Really Spencer, you ate all the Cinnamon Toast Crunch? God you freaking know I love those," the bluenette complained again. Cinnamon Toast Crunch are the shizz! Damn you Spencer!

"Oh well first come, first serve," Spencer said, shrugging.

"You freakin' suck for eating two meals for breakfast. I'm surprised you're not fat with how much you eat."

"And I love you too," Spencer said simply. Splendid returned to the table with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles instead, he glared at his twin who ate nonchalantly. After they were done eating four minutes later, they placed their dishes in the sink, grabbed their bags, put on their shoes, and opened the door.

"Alright so what school am I going to? I don't know why you left it as a surprise, I practically know anyway," Splendid said after Spencer locked their door.

The redhead face palmed at his twin's lack of intelligence. "Then why the hell did ask if you already knew idiot?"

Splendid suck his tongue out at him. He was about to fly to his destination, but was stopped by his twin. "Oi what gives?" He asked while glaring. "Wait don't tell me, it's about me not using my powers to attract unwanted attention, and blah blah blah." Spencer rolled his eyes then flicked his younger twin's forehead.

"Yes that's exactly it. I guess you can be smart sometimes, well when you wanna be. Surprised you're even in high school," he commented.

Splendid waved him off. "In case you've forgotten, you've been teaching me crap so I can go to school. Let's go already, it's freakin' hot out here."

The two walked to their high school, Happy Tree High.

* * *

During their walk, Splendid thought back on the days when he first moved here and in with his older brother. He was 14 years old at the time, and didn't know what to feel about being adopted. The feeling quickly became relief when he found out he was being taken in by his brother.

You see Splendid was in an orphanage.

When he was 5 years old and Spencer was 7 years old, their parents got into an accident resulting in their death. They were coming back from their anniversary when a storm came in, and messed up the pilot's sense of direction. Lighting struck one of the engines and the plane went down from there, killing everybody on board. The twins were heart-broken. Having to lose ones parents at a young age was very disheartening, and Splendid developed a fear of storms since then. At that time, their auntie and uncle heard the news, and was there in a flash to take them in; well sadly only one of them and it was Spencer.

Their auntie and uncle knew that Splendid wasn't a normal little boy. He possessed powers beyond that of any normal half-human so because of that, he wasn't taken in, and instead was placed into an orphanage much to both of the twins' dismay. "Don't worry, as soon as I'm old enough, I'll find a place for us to live for just the two of us," the young redhead told his brother before he left; but not without giving his little brother an encouraging smile. Splendid didn't return it.

While being in the orphanage, everyday he would cry, be anti-social, and would just ignore anyone who tried to talk to him. One day, a new kid entered the orphanage when Splendid had just turned 8 years old that day in August. The little boy had lime-green hair with bear ears matching his hair color and seafoam green eyes, his orbs had a look that the child had been through a lot, more than any of the children in the orphanage had.

His name was Fritz Kirby, he was disowned by his parents yet he had a look that said he didn't care which confused Splendid. The half-bear wore a camouflage army jacket with a black tank top underneath, and dog tags around his neck. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and matching army pants with combat boots. Splendid decided not dwell on him anymore, he's not his problem.

After a few days of Fritz being there, he one day sat with the bluenette while they were outside. The day was beautiful so they were allowed to play outside for as long as they liked, but not for too long. When Splendid saw the little half-bear coming towards him, he expected to hear the typical question, _"Why are you sitting here alone?"_ But instead was met with silence from the other when he sat on the swing next to him.

Splendid looked at him in confusion with his practically lifeless azure eyes. "Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm sitting here alone and not playing with the others?"

Fritz eyed at him, his eyes almost as lifeless as his. "Why? Do you want me to?"

He turned away and looked at the ground. "No," he replied quietly. The two boys sat in silence throughout recess until the orphanage ladies deemed six'o clock late enough.

A month had passed since the little interaction and everyday during recess, both he and Fritz would sit on the swing set in silence, enjoying each others company. Splendid smiled for the first time in what felt like a long time. Even if said smile was small, it was still something.

Six years later, Splendid was to finally be adopted, he was 14 years old. It was April when one of the orphanage ladies (Splendid still haven't remembered her name, it's a Japanese name) came up to him with a smile on her face. She had pink hair with matching rabbit ears. Thanks to Fritz, even if it was unintentional, the blue half-squirrel had been smiling more lately. He rarely talked but for him to finally show emotion was what counted, the orphanage ladies couldn't be more grateful. They gave Fritz a bag of candy which he happily accepted, no questions asked.

"I have good news for you Splendid," the pink haired half-rabbit said happily. " You are finally going to be adopted." Splendid had been turned down nearly seven times thanks to his super abilities and his dead-inside attitude. He was going to get picked up tomorrow morning and was to be ready by then.n _"_ _Not like I had anything to begin with when I first arrived here,_ " Splendid thought bitterly. He didn't know what to feel, especially since he didn't know who was taking him in. Happy? Nervous? Sad? He hadn't a clue but the one thing he did know was that he was going to leave his first friend behind.

It was later in the day that Splendid and Fritz were still inside during recess, they were older now so they didn't participate in it anymore. Fritz was 15 years old since last year in October, and all they did was sit on the swings all day. "So you've finally been accepted and this time for good?" Fritz asked once all of the children left. He always saw the hurt look in Splendid's eyes every time he got turned down. Just because he had super powers (Which Fritz thought was really cool) didn't make him different from anyone else...well strength wise that is. Never piss Splendid off.

"Y-yeah I guess I have," Splendid replied hesitantly.

"Huh, why depressed?" Fritz asked, concerned. "I thought you would be glad to finally leave this place so what are ya thinkin' about that's holding you back?"

There was a brief pause, Splendid looked at him, azure blue meeting seafoam green. "You," he answered simply.

Fritz blinked. "Me? How?"

Splendid averted his gaze away from him, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Well it's just that you're the first friend I've ever made in my life and I mean it when I say that. Before my parents died...I was hated and apparently still am. I was constantly called a freak and a monster because of my inhumane strength and other abilities so I had no friends, plus I was always being bullied. I could never fight back because if I did they would get seriously hurt and no one would believe me anyway if I told a teacher, I was hated by them too." He sighed. "All I'm saying is that-"

"You don't want to abandon the only friend you've made," Fritz finished for him, a small smile on his face. Splendid blushed and nodded.

Fritz chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'm sure you will be too. We'll meet again in the future one day." He ruffled his hair, Splendid was about to ask how did he know, but the sound of the kids entering the building stopped him from doing so. The question never got to be asked.

The next day, Splendid was face to face with the person he least expected or at least that was what he was to supposed to think. His older brother. The redhead smiled at his little brother then pulled him into a hug. "I've come to take you home lil bro, and I take it you forgot the promise I made huh?" Spencer asked. Splendid cried as he hugged him back, glad to be reunited with his older twin, but felt ashamed for forgetting the promise he made.

Once they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other, Splendid wiped his face. The pink haired orphanage lady, Ms. Yamagishi (Splendid finally learned her name after many failed pronunciations) sauntered over to the two. "Hello nice to meet you, my name is Ms. Yamagishi. Before you sign the release forms, can I please get your age?" She asked Spencer politely.

"Sixteen," Spencer replied.

A look a skepticism washed over her face at his answer, she saw the look in both of the twins' eyes. She sighed then escorted Spencer to her office to fill out the release form. Once they left, Splendid sighed in relief then walked over to Fritz. He was sat on the ledge of a window with one leg propped up and both of his hands clasped together around his knee, staring out of the window.

When he noticed Splendid's presence, he turned around smiling at the blue half-squirrel, he draped both his legs off of the edge. "Are you happy now? Seeing as how your older bro the one taking you in."

Splendid blushed. _"Wow what's with me blushing so much?"_ He scratched the back of his head. "Umm yeah."

Fritz laughed as he leaped off of the edge, he did something that made Splendid blush a deep red. Fritz kissed him on the cheek. When he pulled back, he gave Splendid a toothy grin. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You sure can be cute sometimes."

Splendid lightly touched his cheek where he had been kissed, his lips curled into a smile shortly after. _"I think...I know why I'm blushing so much now..."_

It's twenty minutes later that Spencer returned, looking half-dead. "God paperwork is such a pain, but anyway ya ready to go lil bro?" He asked his younger twin.

Splendid glanced at Fritz who smiled, Splendid returned his attention back to his brother. "Yes!" He replied happily.

He grabbed his older twin's hand, and laughed at his brother's blush of embarrassment. "You aren't a baby anymore so we don't need to be holding hands," Spencer commented. Splendid glanced back at Fritz, and waved at him.

"We will meet again so don't forget about me!" The half-bear called out, waving back.

 _"Like I could forget you,"_ he thought, blushing. Glad his brother didn't notice.

* * *

Splendid was snapped out of his trip down memory lane by his brother smacking him upside the head, staring ahead. _"God, I miss the old Spencer,"_ Splendid thought while glaring back and rubbing his head.

"The hell was that for? That shit hurt," he said irritably.

Spencer huffed as he crossed his arms, still staring ahead. "We're here."

Splendid directed his head towards the building in front of them. They were standing in front of the school building, the students were entering and talking among themselves, he heard someone say that they were getting a new student today and he would be in their class; thanks to his super hearing. Splendid sighed and prepared himself for his first day of school, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

Way to jinx himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Totally had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed ,and the next chapter will be up soon. Please leave kudos and comment)


	2. "Red" and The Worst Schedule Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second chapter, please enjoy )

Upon entering the school building, Splendid already wanted to head back home. People were staring and whispering among themselves about him, which was pointless because he had super hearing, but of course they didn't know that and he intended to keep it that way.

"Oh my God he is soooo cuuute."

"Yessss I know right."

"Hey wait a minute. Spencer and the new kid look alike, could they be twins?"

"Oh hell yeah...fresh meat."

Splendid wanted to roll his eyes at the last two comments, but cringe at the last one. It was obviously a male voice, but his tone made Splendid think he wasn't after him to bully him. Spencer noticed his little twin's discomfort, and did the only thing he knew how to snap him out of his mood. He smacked him upside the head. "Ignore them idiot, stand strong and show no weakness got it? Plus we need to hurry up and get to the main office so you can get your schedule, and who knows how long that'll take."

Splendid gritted his teeth in annoyance, he rubbed his poor abused head. "Oi asshole, gettin' real tired of you slappin' me upside the head. You're the one to blame if I get a concussion."

"Heh yeah right," Spencer said, tapping the top of Splendid's head. "This thick head of yours can withstand anything. Like hell you'll get a concussion."

"Asshole," Splendid grumbled. He smacked his finger away then crossed his arms. His brother laughed at his used to nickname.

The students in the hallway gawked at the interaction. Spencer was know as "Red" simply because anything can/will set him off, even the smallest and simplest things. He's a well known scary senior, next to another senior, he barely showed any emotion aside from stoic and angry. But seeing him laugh and smile with his little brother brought back memories.

No one never knew the cause of his negative attitude, but some suspected it had something to do with a certain lime-green haired half-bear.

* * *

It was his second week of his freshman year of high school and he was loving it so far...okay "loving" is a strong term of putting it so let's dim it down to "liking." He made friends immediately in the first week of school, and was liked by his teacher's for his kindness and smarts. It brought a painful memory in Spencer, but he didn't let it show because he only had one more month until he moved out of his auntie and uncle's house. It would be him and his little brother once he took the bluenette in, Spencer was 16 and working plus he had the money to do so.

Spencer was in his AP Pre-Calculus class that day, when things changed. When _he_ changed.

Their teacher, Mr, Weathers was called to go to the main office for something, Spencer was to absorbed in doing his morning problem to hear what the reason was. His best friend Shane Evergreen, a dark-green haired half-raccoon boy with honey yellow eyes and wore a fedora called him a nerd to which his twin, Leo Evergreen, laughed at.

Spencer always wondered how they managed to get into an AP class seeing as how they were the jokester's of the school, he also thought that they were just attention seeking idiots. He was proven wrong however when both twins answered a difficult question on the board last week. They were so coordinated with separating the problem, they only took one glance at the hard equation, and they answered the question together less than a minute later with a proud smirk. From then on, Spencer never doubted their intelligence again nor did their teacher or anyone for that matter.

When Mr. Weathers came back two minutes later, he had a smile on his face. He stood in front of the classroom and cleared his throat for the whole classes attention. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Please come in and introduce yourself," he beckoned the student in.

When the person walked into the classroom, Spencer's ruby colored eyes widened in surprise as did the girls, but for an entirely different reason. He felt like he should know the person, but from where? Then it hit him. He remembered seeing the male with Splendid that day when he was picking him up from the orphanage.

Stood there in the attire he first saw him in at the orphanage, was Fritz Kirby. He wore a camouflage army jacket with a black tank top underneath, exposing his well built body, dog tags around his neck, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also wore matching army pants with combat boots, but was wearing a green checkered crest beret hiding his bear ears.

The tall greenette smiled at the class then bowed his head with his hands at his sides. "Hello everyone my name is Fritz Kirby. It's a pleasure to meet you all." It's quiet for a second until a chorus of _"_ _Kyaaa_ " echoed throughout the classroom. The shrill sound caused all of the guys to fall out of their chair, and for Fritz to cover his ears while sweatdropping.

The teacher tried to calm the screaming girls down but to no avail, he quickly turned to Fritz. "U-umm could you wait out in the hall for a minute?" He asked. Fritz wasted no time doing as asked. Once he's out, he sighed and took off his beret. _"Well that was weird and unexpected,"_ he thought.

He could still hear the commotion from inside and he shook his head. "Girls sure are crazy," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me about it," a voice agreed behind him. Fritz turned around to see a smirking redhead just now leaving the room, Fritz glanced into the classroom to see the teacher get hit upside the head with someone's purse. He stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. Hold on, you look familiar..."

Fritz eyed Spencer intently, the redhead cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. After about ten seconds of uncomfortable staring, Fritz snapped his fingers with a smile. "Oh yeah, I remember you now. You're Splendid's older brother right? How's Splendid been?"

Spencer blinked then gave him a small smile. "Took ya long enough and Splendid's doing fine. I'm home schooling him since he isn't ready for the public yet, let alone school."

Fritz nodded in agreement, he placedd his beret back on his head. "Yeah I could never forget what he told me about him being hated by everyone cuz he isn't "human," so it's understandable." Before Spencer could say anything else, Mr. Weathers opened the door looking like he had just gotten out of a battle with a lion or two. "Y-You two can w-wander around u-until the bell rings," he told them, on the verge of passing out. 

Spencer decided to show Fritz around, but before they could get anywhere a chorus of "Oi wait" stopped them.

Mr. Weathers couldn't get out the way fast enough and was run over by the Evergreen twins, both smiling. "We wanna ditch too," they chorused. "The girls fangirling can kill a guys ears," Shane commented, digging in his ear. "Plus the teach is practically dead," Leo added.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "It's you two's fault for running him over." And with that, the four walked away from their chaotic classroom.

During the school tour, the twins headed to another class to most likely distract the students in said class, Spencer decided to ask Fritz a question. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here to Happy Tree High? I take it you finally got adopted?"

"Nope, I took myself out. Just last year," Fritz answered.

"Wow they let you do that?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah but not without begging of course, but it was worth it," Fritz answered, shrugging.

They walked out into the breezeway and decided to stay there until the next period bell rung. "So where have you been staying then? I mean you were what, 15 years old right? So how did you manage to live without a guardian looking after you?" Spencer asked again while they sat on the steps.

The half-bear raised an eyebrow at the teen's constant flow of questions. "What is this 20 questions? Why so interested?"

Spencer blushed in embarrassment. "No it's not like that, it's just ya know I thought it would do Splendid some good to hear that his best friend's doing well."

Fritz shook his head. "No don't tell him that I'm here, I want him to see me in person so keep me a secret until then." Spencer gave him a look, but agreed none the less. The two sat in comfortable silence until the second period bell rung three minutes later.

They stood on their feet, Spencer was going to ask him about his next class, but Fritz already knew what he was going to say and held up his hand. "Don't worry, before I went to first period I did a little tour around so I know my way. But now I fully know the school's layout thanks to your tour."

Spencer sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It was no problem." Then they parted ways.

**Time skip: After School**

Spencer was waiting by the school gates for the lime-green haired teen, they only have first and third period together and he wanted to be nice and walk Fritz home...Wow that sounded gay, but he still wanted to do it because he's nice like that. After waiting for a minute or so, Fritz appeared. The half-bear spotted the redheaded teen, he gave him a look confusion as he approached. "What are you doing standing here for?" He asked.

"To walk you home, duh," Spencer answered a matter-of-factly.

"Dude that sounds so gay, but okay. Oh hey I rhymed," Fritz said, smiling at his unintentional rhyme.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Spencer said, blushing in embarrassment. They start walking away from the school.

"Plus I'm gay anyway and a cute red haired squirrel walking me home is a good way to end my somewhat interesting school day," Fritz commented nonchalantly.

That statement caught Spencer off guard, and he stopped walking to look at the teen, to see if he was joking. But Fritz kept a straight face, stopping also when he stopped. "A-are you serious?" Spencer questioned. "You have to be joking I mean-"

"The hell would I lie for?" Fritz interrupted, a bit irritated, "I might not look it but I am. I told every girl that wanted me to be their "sexy" boyfriend that I was gay, but all they did was get mad at me and say that I could've just said no and not to lie in their face. But like I said before, girls are crazy but I didn't think they would be stupid too. I would never lie about my sexuality, I'm not that kind of person plus I know you're not gay and I was obviously joking."

Spencer was still looking at him, but shortly after he gave him an apologetic look. "Look I'm really sor-"

"Nah it's ok, no need to apologize," Fritz said, waving him off. "Oh I should tell you this now but I like your brother, liked him ever since I first saw him in the orphanage."

Spencer stared at him in silence. "Still wanna walk me home now?" Fritz asked after some seconds of silence.

 _"He likes my little brother?_ " For some odd reason, that angered Spencer, he narrowed his eyes. "No, there's no way you can like my brother. For one he's not gay, and two I refuse to let you go anywhere near him. I don't mind you being gay an' all, but not for my brother." He's not a homophobic but the thought of another guy liking his brother didn't sit well with him. Fritz eyed him in a calming manner, the red half-squirrel couldn't help but notice that Fritz's eyes quickly flashed from seafoam green to a piercing gold, but then reverted back to his original eye color.

"Look," Fritz said calmly. "I understand you have an overprotective brother complex thing goin' on...but know this...," His eyes narrowed as they revealed a striking gold color. "Don't ever tell me what I can't do, that's what I hate the most from people especially from adults. I don't even know why I came to this shitty place knowing damn well I can't stand people ordering me around. Stupid Fritz and his logic for wanting to fit in," he ended with a groan.

Spencer was so shocked that the only thing he comprehended was him saying his own name in third person. "W-wait F-Fritz you-"

"Nope I'm not Fritz," he said, cutting him off. "My names is Frenzy and I'm..." He leaned in close to the redhead's ear. "Fritz's alter ego." And with that, he smirked and walked away, leaving the frozen redhead alone. Spencer stared at the half-bear's retreating back in both shock and confusion. His golden eyes were not normal, they were anything but.

From that day on Spencer never smiled, laughed, answered any questions nor talked to any of his friends whom distanced themselves from him. Instead Fritz took his spot immediately, further dampening his attitude.

Spencer would blow up on anyone who talked to him, and would just sit in class barely participating thus giving him the nickname " **Red**."

* * *

Splendid and Spencer entered the main office, they walked up to a black haired half-cat lady on the phone, her name plate showed that her name was Mrs. Cherrybright. She noticed them and told the person on the other line to hold on a minute, she smiled sweetly at the twin half-squirrel's. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"He's new," Spencer answered, jabbing his thumb at his twin.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She hung up the phone, forgetting that she was talking to someone then turned to face her computer. "Alright name please," she asked, her voice serious.

"Splendid Sumner," Splendid answered. She typed in his name into the computer, after some seconds, she smiled in relief.

"Alright Splendid," she said, directing her attention back to the bluenette. "It says here that you are indeed a new student aaand before you say anything, we have been getting false new students lately and we don't know why. I just had to make sure you weren't one of them. Anyway, I'll have your schedule printed shortly so please have a seat until then." She got up and went to the back of the office.

"False new students? Since when is that a thing?" Splendid asked as they sat down.

"Hell if I know," Spencer answered as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I didn't hear about it till I entered sophomore year about an idiot coming into the school stating he was new. And from there we've been getting more claiming the same thing." Splendid hummed and leaned his head back, he inwardly prayed that he got a good schedule.

Two minutes later, Mrs. Cherrybright returned to her seat and motioned Splendid over. He got up and she slipped the paper under the window, he took it then scanned it. Almost immediately, his eyes widened, he scanned his schedule again. Do his eyes deceive him? "Umm, could you pleeeease change Algebra to something else or at least change the period. Pleeeease?"

Mrs. Cherrybright gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry no can do. Once a schedule has been made, you can't change it until two weeks have passed."

Splendid paled, he dropped to his hands and knees. Spencer rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic younger twin, he got up and walked over to him. He took the paper from his handd to look at it himself:

**_1st period- Algebra I (7:45 a.m-8:15 a.m)_ **

**_2nd period- Economics (8:15 a.m-11:45 a.m)_ **

**_3rd period- Environmental Science (1:05 p.m-2:30 p.m)_ **

**_4th period- Gym (2:30 p.m-3:45 p.m)_ **

**_Lunch (11:45 p.m-2:10 p.m), C-lunch- (12:15 p.m-1:05 p.m)_ **

Spencer cocked an eyebrow. _"These are senior classes except for Algebra I and gym so why..."_ He just decided not to question it, and smacked his brother upside the head with his schedule to snap him out of his depression phase.

Splendid jumped up, rubbing his innocent head. "Oi! Seriously asshole, quit hitting my head, God. You even hit hard with paper."

"Then quit acting like an idiot and I will, idiot," he retorted.

Mrs. Cherrybright giggled at the interaction then the office phone rang . She signaled them to leave by shooing them away with her hand...Ruuude. As they walked out, Spencer took out his phone to check the time, his lock-screen showed him and Splendid smiling in their younger days. The time was **7:30 a.m.**

"Alright we have 15 minutes to spare. How 'bout I show ya around?" Spencer offered, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Splendid shrugged. "Sure." The first thing Spencer did was show him where his classes were, Splendid groaned when he remembered that he had math first thing every morning now. He's already not a morning person so math would make him even crankier.

Ugh.

His day was going swell so far (Note the sarcasm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Poor Splendid but I don't blame him, having math first thing in the morning really sucks, but on the bright side he can get the class over with and not worry about that class again until the next day lol So yeah I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments, the next chapter will be up soon)


	3. Making friends and Meeting a Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the third chapter, please enjoy cuz I sure did typing this.)

Splendid was sat in his first period class hot and bored as hell. His teacher Ms. Drought, a half-snake, lived up to her last name. Her teaching was dry and boooring plus he already knew what was being taught anyway thanks to Spencer's strict teachings. Splendid decided to look around the classroom and at the students. The classroom was just as dull as the teacher with barely anything on the walls aside from work the students had done and a math poster exclaiming **"Math is fun!"** Math is not fun when a teacher was explaining it so boringly. Her desk just had her name plate, computer, the school phone, and classwork on it. She kept the room temperature like the desert stating "It keeps me awake, and focus to teach," she told him.

Seriously?

Not all of them were snakes nor cold-blooded and even so, it's way too freaking hot in here. It's like she had the heat on full blast! _"Surprised nobody died in here yet,"_ Splendid thought, mildly surprised.

_*THUD*_

Way to jinx someone, but apparently nobody noticed so he wasn't going to either. Sucks to be him. Splendid then looked at his classmates except the one on the floor, looking like he was melting. Splendid buried his face into his notebook, making it seem like he was taking notes along with them. The first person he spotted was a girl with long red spiky hair resembling that of a porcupine sat in front of him, her name was Faith Archer. She was the shyest and quietest person he had ever met, but she's really nice and pretty fun to talk to.

Afterwards, he looked to his left, spotting a bored looking blonde with white streaks (Which looked cool by the way) half-rabbit twirling his pencil in his hand in front of his face that was actually providing air like a fan.

Seriously how was he doing that?

Anyway the blonde haired teen's name was Chris Goldmine, he was the first person to greet and inform him of this life draining class (Literally). Splendid was reaaally thankful for the heads-up plus Chris was the class clown next to a pair of twins Splendid had heard about.

The last person he looked at was the person on his right, a blue haired teen with yellow streaks (Which Splendid thought looked hella cool on him) wearing moose antler-like earrings, he was scribbling down like crazy in his notebook. _"Wonder what he's doing, doesn't look like he's taking notes,"_ Splendid leaned in a little closer to get a good look at what the teen was doing. In that instant, Splendid sweatdropped, but you couldn't really tell since he's already sweating.

The blue haired teen named Lance Dumblewave _(A/n: Not Dumbledore lolz)_ was drawing stick figures...doing something Splendid couldn't tell. Splendid was also informed that they had a school dummy, which was the teen beside him. How he got to high school or school in general was beyond anybody but he somehow managed to do his classwork, getting nearly all of them correct.

Splendid sighed quietly and looked up front again, even though this class was dull, the people in it sure were interesting.

* * *

Once the life saving bell rung, everybody dashed out of the desert-feeling classroom while Ms. Drought just sat in her seat like it's a normal occurrence. As both Splendid and Chris left the classroom, Chris laughed at Splendid's confused face. "This always happens, you'll get used to it. I mean this class is always blazing so we gotta dash outta here and into cool air to have the life restored in us." Splendid just shook his head with an amused smile on his face, the both of them head to their second period class, Economics.

Splendid was glad to find someone else who had the same two classes with him, and his day was going pretty well thanks to his first friend. Once they reached their classroom, Chris had them stop Splendid raised an eyebrow at the sudden halt. "Alright before we go in there whatever you do, do not laugh. Got it?" Chris warned.

"Umm I'll try," Splendid said, confused. "But what's gonna be funny in there?"

Chris stifled a laugh, picturing the person they was about to see. "Trust me once you see him, you'll know but since your new an' all, he'll cut ya some slack and give ya a warning probably soooo yeah. Just get on his good side and you'll be fine, and remember don't laugh especially when I do." The half-rabbit took a deep breath so he didn't waste his laughing gas while Splendid just shook his head again in amusement. _"This dude here is really something,"_ he thought.

They walked in front of the door and prepared to walk in. When they did, time felt like it froze. Splendid blinked while Chris slowly turned blue from holding in his laughter as they looked at the man in front of them. He had dark circles around his slanted eyes and no hair. He wore a black tank stop and white shorts...with socks and sandals...he resembled that of a panda.

The three stared at each other in semi-silence, Chris was still holding in his laughter but was failing miserably. It ended a few seconds later when the blonde teen burst into laughter. "Bwahaha! O-oh my...g-g-goooooo-" he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. The teacher? Mr. Bald (How original author) sighed in annoyance. "Seriously Chris," he said, his voice high pitched. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

After a couple of more seconds of laughing, Chris cleared his throat and stood on his feet. "Gee I don't know, how 'bout until YOU start dressing normal. I mean seriously, what you're wearing today is...is..." He stifled another laugh. Splendid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, trying REALLY hard not laugh right now. Was this for real? Was this guy seriously a teacher? The fudge? Mr. Bald ignored Chris and turned his attention to Splendid, and...wait did-did he just blush?

Oh God...

"Looks like he has the hots for yaaaa~," Chris sang, smirking.

The half-panda glared at the annoying blonde. "Either take your seat or get out," he said, annoyed. The blonde went to his seat, still laughing. The remaining students were apparently watching in great interest because none of them had said a word since they walked in. "S-so you're the new student I presume, Splendid Sumner?" Mr. Bald asked the bluenette, blushing again.

Splendid tried not to cringe as he nodded, more students filled the room and laughed at his attire like Chris did. Mr. Bald blushed in anger. "Be quiet and sit your asses down." Shortly after he cleared his throat and glared at his class. "Alright you annoying butt munchers, this here is Splendid Sumner and he will be joining us from now on. So don't anyone of you evil minions, mainly you Chris, corrupt this beau-I mean nice person. Alright take a seat anywhere you like and we'll get started on today's lesson. Oh, and all you have to do today is take notes." Splendid nodded again, he walked down the row Chris was sat in. The blonde winked at him as he passed, he sat two seats down from Chris.

Throughout class, ten students were kicked out of the classroom, the first being no doubt, Chris. The lesson was going smoothly until Mr. Bald made the mistake of asking the silly blonde a question. "Chris I want you to answer this problem I'm about to give you. If you can that is," he challenged, his arms crossed.

"Bring it baldy," Chris said, smirking with his arms crossed. Some students began to instigate, Mr. Bald to popped a vein.

"You all shut it," Mr. Bald said to his class with a scowl. "Alright you cocky little shit, I was gonna give you an easy one, but screw it now."

"Oh no, I'm soooo sacred. Please give me another chance, I'll be good I promise," Chris mocked, giving him a puppy dog look.

Mr. Bald gritted his teeth in irritation. _"_ _This brat here...,"_ he thought. "Shut up and answer this question. James borrows $10,000 from the bank. By the time the loan is repaid, James has paid the bank $10,400. What does the additional $400 represent? You little shit." _**(A/n: Had to look through my Econ. notebook for a question lol)**   _Chris thought for a good while, Mr. Bald waited while smirking.

"Stuck are we?" Mr. Bald asked after two minutes.

The half-rabbit looked at him with a straight face. "What we doin' again?" He asked then burst into laughing along with the rest of the class. Mr. Bald turned red, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "Get the hell out!" He yelled, the blonde happily did so, still laughing.

Chris paused at the front door. "Oi Splendid, when this poor excuse of a class is over, meet me out in the breezeway. Ciao." He left with a wink.

Mr. Bald marched over to the door with two veins popping from his head. "The only poor excuse is you, you shitty butt muncher!"

And class never got anywhere after that resulting in nine more students being kicked out.

* * *

The third period bell rang, Mr. Bald was sat at his desk. "As punishment thanks to the class clowns, you all are going to have a pop quiz. Except you Splendid," he informed his remaining students.

They groaned. "Someone need to 'pop' that bald head of yours as punishment," one male joked, Splendid along with the other students stifled a laugh.

"Do not make me make the quiz last all period," Mr. Bald threatened. The students murmured to one another as they left the classroom, Mr. bald sighed but quickly stopped Splendid when he reached the door. "Splendid could you hold on for a second?" He asked, the bluenette strolled over to his desks. "I'm terribly sorry about my childish students. I thought they would behave since we were going to have a new student joining us," he said, shaking his head with a frown. "The one day I actually put faith in them." He sighed again, disappointed.

Splendid just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Mr. Bald sensed his discomfort and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm holding you up for your next class, you're dismissed." 

Splendid nodded and turned to leave but suddenly stopped. "If you're thinking that in this class I won't get any knowledge out of it, then don't sweat it. I mean you could always teach me privately if you wanted to, but you don't have to, it's just a suggestion."

 _"What the hell are you doing?! Why would you say something like that?! Do you wanna be sexually assaulted?!"_ He scolded himself.

"It's okay I don't mind. How about next week, will that work?" Mr. Bald replied happily (A little to happy).

He nodded. "Sure." _"_ _No,"_ and he left with his mind screaming at him. The bald teacher was shining, no not just his head, him entirely as he fist pumped with a proud smile. "Yesssss luuucky."

With only three minutes remaining to get to third period, Splendid almost forgot he was supposed to meet Chris out in the breezeway. He huffed and was about to head there, already coming up with an excuse for his third period teacher as to why he was late to class when he bumped into someone. He almost dropped his stuff, he was about to apologize when the person gasped. "No way...Splendid is that you?"

Splendid's eyes widened in shock at the person before him. "W-who're-?" His mind drew a blank, the person stood before him looked very familiar, but...who could he be?

The male frowned at his blank expression. "Aww really you don't remember me? Hmm, how 'bout this then." He suddenly kissed Splendid's cheek, memories immediately flashed through the bluenette's mind. Back to his orphanage years.

"F-Fritz?" Splendid gasped in realization.

His sudden awareness caused Fritz's seafoam green eyes to light up. "Yep that's me, had me worried there for a sec."

"Holy shit Fritz it's really you," Splendid said with a smile. He dropped his books and tackled the half-bear into a hug.

"Told you we would meet again," Fritz whispered into his ear.

His soft voices made Splendid blush. "Y-yeah...you sure did."

Splendid released Fritz, he went to retrieve his books from off of the floor, but Fritz beat him to it. "Here you go m 'lady," he addressed as he bowed as if he was Splendid's butler, holding out his books in his hands. The half-squirrel laughed and took his stuff, ignoring that he had been called a lady. "Thanks." 

_"Awww that was sooooo cuute!_ "

Splendid almost gasped when he heard that thought, he looked around him. Mostly females were still in the hallway while the remaining guys, spotting Chris with his silver eyes wide and mouth agape, were staring at them. Splendid turned tomato red while Fritz sighed, already knowing what was going to happen next. "Ohhhhh Friiiitz, you have some explaining to doooo~," a female voice sang. Walking up to them was a girl with long indigo hair with dark blue streaks tied into a ponytail, her long bang covered her right eye with a sky-blue arrow pointing down. She had the ears and tail of a skunk, matching her hair color.

"Ugh Petunia," Fritz groaned. "We don't have time for this. The one minute bell is about to ring." He would rather be in class than deal with this nosy chick...even though they have the same class together but still. The female looked at him with her visible eye and eyebrow, she raised her visible eyebrow. "Since when did you start caring about making it to class on time?"

Petunia glanced at the blushing bluenette, a sly smile made it's way to her lips. "Ohhhh I see, sorry. First let me introduce myself, my name is Petunia Skywell and I'm your senpai so keep that in mind." Fritz rolled his eyes. "You two lovebird head on to class," she teased. "Especially you blushy, you're new here so it's best you head to your class asap if you don't wanna get in trouble on your first day here."

"And since when are you someone's teacher?" Fritz asked, giving her a deadpan look; Petunia stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Splendid lightly blushed at the nickname. "Oh yeah right, umm I'll be going now and my name's Splendid Sumner by the way. Not blushy." He walked away from the two, Fritz managed to stick a note into one of his binders when he passed by him. "Alright, hopefully I'll see you later," Fritz called out to the teen.

Splendid turned his head and smiled. When the one minute bell rang, he speed walked to class along with the loud half-rabbit.

Petunia poked Fritz's arm with a giggle then walked away. He shook his head with a small smile, glad to finally see his crush after some years and walked to the third period class he shared with the bluenette female. Around the corner stood an angry redhead, having seen the interaction between that bastard Fritz and his little twin. Spencer gritted his teeth, he decided that he would give Fritz a good "talking" to after third block...

Also after he struggled with his teacher first, that is when he will "talk" to the lime-green haired teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I also decided to keep Petunia's name also cuz it sounds human enough lol A fight scene will be in the next chapter but it will be short and nothing serious....probably and hopefully it wont suck. Any's I hope you enjoyed and the next chap. will be up as soon as possible )


	4. A Fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fourth chapter with a mini fight scene. Please enjoy)

Fritz had barely made it to his third period class. However, his teacher, Mr. Digs (Again how original author), a blind purple haired mole who wore sunglasses wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. A person may be blind, but their other senses were supposed be heightened...but Mr. Digs either had his senses downgraded or he just didn't care about things. He's dubbed as the most dangerous teacher in school due to his...ineptivity.

Just first period, he was walking around with his poker to get to his class, suddenly he "accidentally" poked a students foot. And not too lightly either. He made the poor student's foot bleed. Fritz thought it was "accidental" because one, he was let off too easy; his excuse being because he's blind, and the student shouldn't have been in his path. That's fudged up right there, blaming a student. Seriously? And the second reason was the principle was also scared of the deadly mole. The principle was a wimp, even if you said it to his face, he will probably shrug it off.

Tsk tsk tsk.

Once Fritz took his seat, a note landed on his desk. _"Sup?_ " Was all that was written. He rolled his eyes then looked to his left at the person who gave him the unnecessary note. "Really Shane, you're literally right next to me. So what's with the note?" He balled it up and threw it at the back of Tommy's head, a purple haired half-beaver. The teen turned around glaring in the direction it came from.

Shane pointed at Fritz, signaling that he threw it not him. Tommy paled when he saw the blank look the half-bear was giving him. Tommy gave him a nervous smile, showing his buck-teeth then turned back around. Shane laughed. "You're a dick for that." Fritz just shrugged then looked ahead. Mr. Digs was stood, motionless, before his class.

Fritz gave him a deadpan look and the next thing he knew, Mr. Digs' poker has embedded itself into the wall behind him. The class turned around and groaned, the poster that the poker has stabbed was what they're going to be working on today in Home Economics. Baking. Instead of doing their usual book work, they actually have to cook and it's cupcakes.

Mr. Digs used posters instead of talking to instruct his class, he purposely placed the poster behind Fritz. Everyone got up and headed toward the back door on the right, Mr. Digs tried to pull his poker out from the wall with some struggle. Fritz sighed as they all head to the back kitchen. "Slowly starting to get use to that asshole doing that." Petunia giggled at that as she walked past him.

Shane patted his back, laughing. "I'm never gonna forget the first time he did that. You were out your seat so fast, it's like you almost went assassin on his ass." Fritz smiled at that. How could he forget?

It happened in his first week of school before him and Spencer got on bad terms.

***Flashback***

Mr. Digs was teaching U.S History at the time, he was just as deadly back then. The only difference was that he didn't wear sunglasses, his pale mocha colored eyes were visible. He still had his poker, mostly for a weapon and had already injured five students in one day. The principle Mr. Truffles, a grey-blue boar with wild curly hair who wore a sailor suit instead of a formal suit, was still a wimp back then also. When he first heard of the incident, he tried to be intimidating as possible. If Mr. Digs wasn't blind he would've laughed his ass off.

Mr. Truffles tried giving him a good talking to, but was face to face with the end of Mr. Digs' poker. He gulped and immediately dismissed him while shaking. After that, Mr. Digs went to find his classroom, but with some great difficulty. The principle's office was on the other side of his classroom's hall, meaning he had to go out into the breezeway, and he had no idea where that even was.

Long story short, five more people were injured making that day's poor student injury count ten, and a cranky Mr. Digs finally managed to find his classroom.

"Hello Mr. Digs," his class greeted nicely. But all it did was make him even more irritated, he threw his poker in a random direction. The students screamed and gasped at the sudden attack. Immediately, he sighed. He was going to apologize when the air suddenly got knocked out of him, causing him to fall back along with the object that crashed into him.

"Oi oi, now that wasn't very nice asshole, you could've killed someone throwing it like that. Be careful otherwise _you_ might end up on the end of the poker," the voice threatened.

The male got off of him, leaving the half-mole breathless, but not terrified. He slowly sat up and was later helped up by someone, he thanked them with a nod. "You're welcome also sorry I tackled you. You just umm, ya know startled me is all," the same voice said sheepishly. Mr. Digs' pale eyes widened in shock. Was this kid bipolar? Just seconds ago the teen threatened him, now he's helping him? Yep definitely bipolar, it was there on some students knew that the half-bear was to be feared.

Mr. Digs was definitely interested in this "Fritz" kid, from that day on he came up with excuses to "startle" the young teen, and enjoyed everyday of it.

***End of flashback***

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you this. How come when I did that you weren't scared or anything?" Fritz decided to ask Shane. When he first met the half-raccoon, he was the first person to talk to him after the incident with Mr. Digs. He came up to him with bright honey yellow eyes, and later deemed him as his badass friend. Fritz later met his other twin on that same day and both were just as crazy together.

The half-raccoon shrugged. "I don't know, probably because it looked so freakin' cool at the time that I didn't really care how "scary" it looked. That was the sickest shit I've ever seen so I really had to make you my friend." Fritz shook his head in amusement. He, Shane, and a nervous Tommy got to work. After about thirty seconds later, Mr. Digs finally managed to get his poker out of the wall and walked into the kitchen.

Every student stood clear out of his path, once he passed, they sighed a breath of relief then got back to work.

* * *

Spencer was sat in his third period, Chemistry, with a scowl on his face. When he reached his class, his teacher Mr. Mime, a lavender haired half-deer who wore mime makeup and attire, was stood in front of his classroom door with his arms crossed. Spencer sighed for he knew what was coming and got ready...the two started a mime argument. It was interesting to say the least, but embarrassing for the redhead since he's done this more than once.

He had his first argument when he officially had been given the name "Red", he didn't even know the teacher at the time. Long story short, Spencer was forced to learn "The way of the Mime." The class laughed at the unusual argument, but when it ended, they paled. That was the shortest argument they ever had, but one look from Mr. Mime saved them from the angry redhead.

A girl to Spencer's right laughed at him causing him to glare at her. She laughed louder in response, Mr. Mime shushed her then took the attendance. "Someone's cranky," she whispered jokingly to the teen.

Spencer scoffed. "Tch, no shit Sherlock," he whispered back. "Wanna point out something else that's bluntly obvious?"

The girl whistled quietly. "No need to be pissy, I was only joking. You're practically on your period everyday so how was I supposed to know today would be any different?" If looks could kill this annoying chick would be dead right now, he gave her a death glare. "Listen here Gloria, I do not wanna hear any of your shit right now. Take a fucking hint when someone doesn't wanna be bothered, idiot."

The girl named Gloria Giggles, a shoulder-length pink haired half-chipmunk narrowed her eyes. "Asshole," she turned to face the front. A student behind her smacked their lips in annoyance because of her abnormally big red bow on top of her head blocked their view.

Spencer had known the girl since sophomore year and she can be VERY annoying, more annoying than the twins whom surprisingly stuck with him. Gloria was a good girl, but needs to learn to mind her own business at times and/or choose her words carefully. Spencer sighed and placed his head down in his arms as Mr. Mime "taught" the class.

He's later awoken by the sound of the lunch bell. He grabbed his stuff, ignoring the pinkette trying to get his attention. After lunch was when Spencer would make his move, but the downfall was that both he, Fritz, and Splendid have C-lunch so him trying to "talk" to the lime-green haired half-bear would cause unnecessary attention from those around him. And Splendid didn't know he and Fritz were enemies now. He's pretty sure once his "talk" goes successfully, he'd be out of school for some time so best be prepared.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, he spotted his younger twin talking with one of the Evergreen twins, Leo. The greenette noticed the redhead and waved him over, Spencer sighed as he made his way over to them. "Whoa Spence, ya good?" Leo questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Wait no let me take that back, obviously you're not so what's up?" He's known Spencer for a good while so he knew when something was troubling the redhead. He could always see pass his stoic persona, both he and Shane could ever since he changed.

Splendid eyed at his older twin. "Yeah bro what's up? I know it takes a lot to actually piss you off."

"I thought he's pissed all the time."

"Yeah true, but to actually piss him off would mean that-"

"Yeeah shut up, let's go eat already," Spencer interrupted.

After five minutes, they found a table and sat down with their lunch. "Oh my God, never thought it would take half of my life to get lunch," Splendid groaned.

Leo laughed while opening his juice carton. "You'll get used to it plus the food is always worth it." The lunch was your average lunch consisting a well cooked hamburger and french fries with the drink of you choice.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway you gonna tell us what's botherin' you?" Splendid asked his twin, munching on a fry.

The redhead was poking at his french fries, ignoring Leo taking some. "Don't worry about it. Just know you won't be seeing me for a few days."

Leo sighed, Splendid gave him a stern look. The half-raccoon rested an elbow on the table while munching on two fries. "Seriously? Well all I have to say is Rip to that person."

"C'mon it's only the first day dude, and you're already ready to kill someone. Can't it wait till like next week?" Splendid tried to reason with his twin.

Spencer shook his head, he knew his brother would be against it, but he's not going to change his mind. "Nope it's gotta be done today or he'll never learn." He warned Fritz to stay away from his brother but it seemed he just loved pissing him off. He's going to regret it today, Spencer will make sure of it.

"And who might that be might I ask?" A voice asked from behind them.

Three heads turned to a smirking Fritz with Petunia at his side, shaking her head. Spencer scowled, stood up, and launched his fist at the smirking teen who expertly dodged it. Screw waiting until after lunch. The lunchroom erupted into chants and cheers as Spencer prepared another punch, but Fritz kicked him in the stomach. Not hard enough to make him fall over, but was still painful.

Combat boots hurt like a bitch!

While they were duking it out, Petunia sat next to the surprised bluenette. "Don't worry about them," she assured. "This isn't the first time they've fought. If anything I think it's their what, sixth one?" She shook her head with small smile, Splendid stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sixth? The hell? I thought they were friends?" He asked, shocked.

Petunia and Leo shook their heads. "They WERE friends, but apparently Fritz said or did somethin' to Spence in his freshman year so now he hates his guts," Leo said, sitting back.

"Yep, at first I thought it was because Fritz came out, and started hitting on him but I was waaay off," Petunia added while taking some of Splendid's fries.

"Wait, what?!" Splendid shouted. "Hold on, hooold on..." He paused for a second. "So the reason my asshole of a brother didn't tell me Fritz was here...is because he's gay?" He asked, they both nodded.

"But not for Spencer, for you," Petunia said.

Splendid's eyes widened along with Leo. "With Splendid?" The twin asked Incredulously, sitting up. "God damn it, now I owe Shane five bucks." He pouted as he sat back in his seat again, Petunia giggled.

Splendid gave him a look. "Wow you betted on who Fritz was gay for?"

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, but it was today though otherwise I wouldn't have to owe my bro anything. I said it was Steven, and he said it was you for some odd reason, so yeah I blame you for my money loss you good looking asshole." Splendid raised an amused eyebrow at the accusation, he was going to say something else when he heard someone crash into something...

Oh yeah...Spencer and Fritz were fighting...oops.

Splendid heaved an annoyed sigh before getting up to head over to the destructive teens. "Whoa," Petunia stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "What the hell are you doing? I know you're Spencer's brother and you're close to Fritz, but never interrupt their fights. Why do think no teacher's stopped them yet?" He just gave her a small smile and a thumbs up, he slipped his wrist from her grasp. He continued over to the fighting teens.

Spencer smirked at the fallen half-bear, he was about to punch him again when he felt someone grab his raised fist. "Cut it out asshole. This fight is stupid, and it needs to stop."

Spencer growled at his twin for stopping him. "Dumbass you don't know what you're talking about. This bastard-"

"Has done nothing wrong, and you're just being an asshole about it," Splendid said, cut ting him off while glaring.

Fritz got up, wiping the blood from his lips. "Too late for that." He charged at the unprepared redhead and wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him. Gold eyes meeting ruby red. Frenzy chuckled in a sadistic manner. "You sure are a sadist, eh? Love getting rough with me hmm? I bet you do."

Spencer gritted his teeth as he clawed at the hands of the now crazy teen. Splendid eyed at the golden eyed half-bear in shock, what's gotten into him all of a sudden? He quickly shook the thought away and walked over to them, he effortlessly picked up Frenzy. He dropped him away from the now coughing redhead, he extended his hand to his twin whom was still coughing, helped him up then pattted his back (A little too hard) almost knocking him over. Frenzy got up with scowl on his face, but sighed while closing his eyes. He later opened them, revealing seafoam green.

The lunchroom was eerily quiet until, "Holy shit that was awesome!"

Leo ran up to Splendid and tackled him into a hug, knocking both of them down. "What are you, Superman in disguise? You may look scrawny, but apparently you pact some extreme muscle," the twin commented.

Spencer let out an irritated sigh, he left out of the cafeteria, forgetting his bag. Splendid lightly pushed the hyper teen off of him while sweatdropping. "I have super powers, it's nothing really plus I didn't really do anything special."

Leo rolled his eyes at his statement. "Nothing really my green ass, you lifted Fritz up like he was nothing, and you say...wait super powers? MARRY ME!" He's tackled back into to a hug by the now love struck teen, Fritz smiled sadly at them before leaving the cafeteria also. Seconds later, the lunch bell rang, ending C-lunch. The cafeteria was filled with chatter about what happened just now, Splendid sighed while standing up with the clingy half-raccoon.

"Can you let me go now?" He asked dully.

"Not until you agree to marry me," Leo's muffled voice replied. Splendid tickled the teen, surprising him by the sudden attack. Leo released him and fell to the floor, not a split second later did his poor tail get stepped on.

Ouch.

Leo yelped and jumped up kissing his now bruised tail, he glared at the leaving students. "Could've at least said excuse me or stepped over my tail ass diggers!" He called out angrily.

Splendid laughed, walking out of the cafeteria. "Ass diggers? That's new."

"Yeah, creative ain't it?" Leo asked, smiling and gently rubbing his tail.

Splendid just shrugged, but then stopped. "Wanna ditch?" He offered. "I have gym next, and I'm pretty sure word got around about the fight so come tomorrow I can tell the coach I was with my badly beat up brother."

Leo stifled a laugh. "I doubt the coach will believe that your bro got beat up, but I'm in. Let's wait on Shane first though, D-lunch is about to start so he'll be here soon. I'll text 'em."

They walked the halls until the D-lunch bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: The fight was short as planned lol but I hope you enjoyed, and as always the next chapter will be up soon)


	5. New Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fifth chap and with some Splendid x Lifty finally lol Please enjoy)

When the D-lunch bell rang, Splendid, Leo, and Shane walked around town. After Leo texted Shane, he wanted to take Splendid to classes to mess with students in. The bluenette wasn't too happy about doing that because he's still new to the school he and really didn't want to get into any trouble on his first day. Leo groaned when Splendid reminded him of that so they stood out in the breezeway for only two minutes until the D-lunch bell ranged. They walked back down the cafeteria hall, almost immediately Leo spotted his twin amongst the crowd of students. He called the fedora wearing teen over to introduce them to each other. "Splends this is Shane," Leo said, looking at the half-squirrel. "And Shane," he said, looking at his twin. "This is Splendid. Now shake hands."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Shut up, this ain't a interview. Anyway it's nice to meet ya." He turned toward his twin before smirking. "And you owe me five bucks bitch now pay up."

Splendid nodded at the greeting. "Nice meeting you too." They looked so much alike, he's kind of glad one of them was wearing something that could help distinguish whom was whom. One wouldn't b able to tell which twin was which without some kind of difference in them, the only thing you could tell apart from the other was their voice. Shane had a semi-deep voice while Leo had a low high-pitched voice **(A/n: Well it's how I picture them sounding at least)**.

Leo glared at his smirking twin while taking out his wallet. "You didn't have to call me a bitch, bitch." He handed Shane the bill and he gladly took it while pulling out his wallet, he placed the five dollar bill in it.

"Aww don't cry," he teased. Leo flipped him off and Splendid chuckled. "Since you two are makin' me miss lunch," Shane said, they began to walk to the front door of the school; ignoring a teacher telling them to stop. "Let's go eat somewhere. Aaand don't expect to me to pay for the both of you. I heard what happened during C-lunch so I'm pretty none of you ate plus I want full details on what happened."

Leo shrugged, he's not hungry anyway. "Whatever. Anyway ya see, what had happened was, Spencer was all grumpy an' shit-"

Shane interrupted him with a snort. "Since when isn't he? Dude's pissed every freakin' day."

Splendid and Leo nodded in agreement. "So yeah," Leo continued. "Me and Splendid asked him what was wrong cuz he actually looked pissed, like you could tell cuz...well he just had this look like he was. Anyway all he said was that he'll be over it once he murders the guy-"

"He didn't say that," Splendid said, swatting a bee out of his face.

"I know that," Leo said, he took his twin's fedora and began to fan himself with it. "But he had the look that said he wanted to. After he-"

Shane snatched his fedora back and smacked him with it, glaring. "Dumbass, never touch my hat again." Then he fanned himself with it.

Leo groaned. "Splends can't you like, I don't know use ice breath or somethin'? It's blazing out heeeere," he whined.

Splendid shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "I don't really know. I've never tried nor thought of it before."

"Well try it now. Shane's fatass is being picky, we've already passed two restaurant's!"

"If you were paying attention, you would've noticed they only serve seafood and you know I hate that shit." Seafood is disgusting, Shane can't see how people can eat that crap.

"See?! His fatass is being picky so are you gonna try it or not? I'm dyin' over here."

Getting annoyed with Leo's constant whining, Splendid sighed as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Fiiine already geez."

"I feel your struggle dude," he said, looking at Shane. "I deal with Spencer's PMSing and you deal with a teen with mind of a kid."

Shane smiled in mock glee. "Finally someone who understands my pain!"

Leo punched both of their arms for their statement. "Splends that's not something you should say to your soon-to-be husband, and Shane...I love you too, you ass flicker."

Splendid blushed while Shane glared at his twin. "Who the hell you callin' an ass flicker, you ass licker?" He retorted.

"How dare you?" Leo gasped. "I don't do nasty shit like that unlike yooou. 'ou nasty beetch."

Shane stopped walking, still glaring at his twin. "Oohh so you wanna pull out the accent card, huh?"

Leo stopped as he glared back. "Damn right I do."

Splendid stopped as well, he briefly looked at the arguing twins then sucked in a deep breath and released it. Nice, cool winter-like air came out of his mouth, you could see snowflakes in it! "You butt 'urt son of-" Leo paused mid-insult once the cool air hit him, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Holy frozen shits that feels awesome and it smells good too! What are we in, a toothpaste commercial?!"

Shane sighed in relief also at the awesome cool air. "You're freakin' disgusting but this feels way to good argue over...and I'm still hungry." While they basked in Splendid's nice, cool breath, the bluenette in the meantime was losing oxygen, slowly turning blue like his hair. After about three more seconds, he stopped and instantly sucked in a lungful of air. The twin's groaned in disappointment. "Awww why'd you stooooop?" They whined.

Still gasping for air, Splendid glared at them. "I-in case you two have forgotten, I'm human...half human and I need to breath. And you two are welcome by the way."

Leo gave him a sad smile, trying to seem innocent before walksing over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem like I was being selfish, but-" He looked down to see the ground frozen, his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "Holy frozen moly, look at the sidewalk!"

Both Splendid and Shane did so, their eyes widen. Half of the area they were in was covered in ice, luckily there weren't any cars driving by nor many people walking. Some were falling and flailing around. "Umm oops," Splendid said lamely, sweatdropping and scratching the back of his head.

The twin's eyed at the half-blue squirrel. "Oops?! That's it?!"

"Well what else am I suppose to say? I didn't do this on purpose, Leo pretty much begged me to do it."

Leo beamed with heart-shaped eyes, he tackled Splendid into a hug. The sudden hug, caused Splendid to lose his balance and the two fell to the frozen sidewalk. They began to slid away from the dumbfounded Shane. "You did this for meee? Awww, I knew we were meant for each other!" Leo said happily, not aware that they were distancing themselves from his twin.

Shane blinked, watching them slide farther away from him on the frozen ground. Shortly after, he shrugged. "See you fags later! Gonna grab somethin' eat!" He called out to the leaving duo. As soon as he moved his foot, he slipped and began sliding as well. While doing so, "HOOOOLY SHIIIIII-" The further he went, the less he was heard.

* * *

After their frozen sliding adventure, they ended up one block away from the school. "That was sooo fun! My ass is a bit cold, but aside from that, that was freaking awesome!" Leo beamed.

Splendid groaned while sitting up on the now warm sidewalk, he rubbed his tail. "I think my tail's frozen. I can't feel it and my back hurts."

The half-raccoon extended a hand out for him to take. "Oi wanna head over to my house?" He offered. "My bro won't be home till later and will have probably gained like 100 pounds when he does. So how 'bout it?"

Splendid popped his back with content sigh, he grabbed Leo's hand and was hauled up. "Sure but what about your parents? Would they mind?" Splendid asked.

"They won't mind since they're gone," Leo said with a forced smile. _"Glad they're gone too. Some parents they were,"_ he thought bitterly.

Azure eyes widened his statement. "Eh? You're parents are gone too?"

"Yeah they died when me and Shane were little and we've been on our own since. We refused to go to a orphanage, couldn't stand the thought of being in that place. Just lookin' at it pissed me off. But let's not get all depressed an' shit," he said shortly after, waving his hand. "Did all that when we were kids so let's head to my house and talk about our future wedding." Splendid rolled his eyes at the greenette, faintly blushing.

After a three minute trek, they arrived at the twin's tan colored house. Leo unlocked the door, he allowed Splendid to go in first. "You first, Mrs. Evergreen," Leo said, bowing.

Splendid playfully glared at the chuckling half-raccoon, he entered the house then smacked Leo in the face with his now thawed tail. "First of all, I'm not gonna be the female in the relationship. I'm the one with powers remember?" He pointed out. Leo held onto his tail while trailing into the house with him, he closed the door with his foot. Not bothering to lock it because what was there to steal, plus the twins knew how to defend themselves if they were to ever get robbed. "Yeah that's true. Goddamn it, well as long as we still get married I'll gladly be your damsel in distress," Leo admitted happily.

Splendid chuckled and was dragged upstairs by the happy Leo. For some odd reason, Splendid heart started racing and he couldn't help but feel like he's experienced this before, but...it was with Fritz. Once they reached Leo's bedroom door, the greenette released Splendid's tail and turned to him with a smile. "Wow you must have eyes on the back of you head for you to be able to-" His smile dropped. "Splendid, you okay?" He asked, concerned. "You're face is really red."

Splendid blinked, he placed a hand over his racing heart and looked to the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I-I don't know...it's just..." He blushed even redder, before he knew it Leo raised up his chin and kissed him. He gasped at sudden feeling on his lips, but slowly relaxed and closed his eyes while kissing back.

Splendid had felt this way towards Fritz before but...he never knew if the half-bear was gay or not up until today. Yes he liked Fritz more than a friend should have, and was really glad when he heard that he's gay and was for him. He always envisioned kissing and being close to him. After having those thoughts, he finally concluded that he was gay and was for Fritz as well. But not anymore. Instead of kissing and being close to the handsome half-bear, he's now with a equally handsome half-raccoon. And he didn't mind.

During his thoughts, he and Leo somehow ended up on the twin's bed, both shirtless. Splendid moaned at the sudden contact on his collar bone making Leo smile. Leo then moved to Splendid's lips and they shared another kiss, both moaning as their tails brushed against each other. They pulled apart after some seconds. "I love you," Leo whispered huskily. Splendid blushed and smiled softly. "I love you too." They shared a passionate filled kiss.

They continued to make out until Shane returned home with a huge stomach fifteen minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sadly this chap is short mainly because I had so much fun typing this that I wasn't paying attention to the word count, added some Splifty and a little action at the end lol. I hope you enjoyed and the next chap will up soon and longer as always)


	6. Frenzy Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the sixth chap. Please enjoy)

When Shane came home that evening looking like he was pregnant, the newly formed couple made fun of him for a good three minutes. Leo and Splendid started laughing their asses off, the half-raccoon was trying to tell Splendid he was right about him coming home fat, but all that came out were snorts and gasps. Splendid on the other hand, had to leave the living room after seeing Shane's big gut. His laughter could be heard upstairs and just like Leo, he was snorting and gasping. Shane sighed in annoyance, he's already used to hearing his twin's laughter but hearing two was really annoying. He wobbled over to the couch but before he could sit on it, Leo halted him.

Wow he recovered quick!

"Shane no, don't even think about sitting down. Did you forget that this is the third one already? Your fatass broke the other two." It took them almost a month to get a second one, but as soon as they bought it, Shane broke that one too. Leo made him buy their current one. The big teen groaned then wobbled over to the stairs, taking each one slowly as Leo started snickering at him. Shortly after, Splendid stopped laughing only to see Shane struggling to get up the stairs. "Goddamn it Shane, now how am I gonna get down? I can't even see the living room anymore," he joked. Shane glared at him and tried to flip him off, but he ended up losing his balance.

The blue haired teen snickered as he leisurely walked down to the fat half-raccoon, he pulled him back up with little difficulty. Shane huffed, still glaring at the bluneette. "You asshole, you could've been helped me get up the stairs."

"And have me break an arm or both? No sir. It already took a great amount of strength to keep you from falling, and probably destroying your house so me helping you up the stairs will most likely send me to the hospital," Splendid lied. Shane managed to flip him off this time, he continued up the stairs, almost knocking Splendid down.

"I'm counting on you every time Shane gets fat to help me out," Leo said, approaching the stair entryway.

Splendid groaned. "If that's the case then we need keep that from happening then."

"It'll be tough, he gets like Spencer when he doesn't eat." They cringed at the thought.

"I deal with him everyday so it wont be nothing new. Just hope he's not as strong as my brother," Splendid said. He wondered if Spencer had super strength as well with how strong he smacks him upside the head so often.

"Maybe, maybe not who knows," Leo said with a shrug, "I sure as hell don't cuz he doesn't really hit me, not like to seriously hurt me or anything."

Splendid nodded in understanding and was going to say something else when a voice beat him to it. "You sneaky bastards still talkin' about me?" Splendid and Leo look toward the stairs, stood on the last step was a skinny Shane glaring at them.

"How the hell did you lose weight that fast?" Splendid asked, sweatdropping.

"I threw them up. I beat my record too, only hurled three times," he said with a proud smile, he began walking over to the couch.

"Ewww dude," Splendid groaned, Leo rolled his eyes. "No one cares man. I didn't the first..no wait the second time you told me and I still don't so quit tellin' me already." Shane flipped him off and Leo returned it, after that the three watched t.v.

***Evening***

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Need to go check and see if the house is in one piece," Splendid declared, he stood to stretch shortly after.

They didn't technically watch t.v, all they did was joke at the shows they watched and then on each other in the end. Leo suddenly shed tears as he latched onto his boyfriend. "Nooo, don't gooo. We never talked about our plans for the wedding yeeeeet," he whined.

Splendid rolled his eyes but decided play along. "I know but I must go," he cooed, cupping his cheek. "The house probably needs me and I promise come tomorrow, we'll talk about it then."

Leo sniffed. "Really? Promise?"

"Promise." They leaned in to kiss, while doing so Shane groaned in disgust at the interaction. "Hurry up an' get outta here you sap."

They kissed a little longer before breaking apart. "Aww someone's jelly~," Leo teased.

Shane rolled his eyes and got up to walk upstairs to his room, choosing to ignore his twin's comment. Leo laughed while Splendid smiled, he gave Leo a kiss on the cheek. "Alright I'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya."

"Okay, love you too," Leo said back, blushing.

 _"Aww he looks so cute when he blushes,"_ Splendid thought as he headed toward the door with his boyfriend behind him. He flew off into the sky, hoping his home was still intact.

* * *

While flying home, a sudden scream caught his ears. Splendid narrowed his eyes and descended to the destination he heard the scream from, the park. Once he arrived at the location, he dropped to the ground and scanned the area, the now yellow-orange sun providing little light. After a moment, he caught movement in some bushes to his right. Quietly, he walked over to the small plants, suddenly a knife flew passed him, stopping him where he stood. The sharp object grazed his left cheek.

Splendid further narrowed his eyes at the sudden attack. "Alright you bastard, show yourself!" Instead of the person appearing, another knife was thrown at him again. He was prepared this time, he caught it in between his fingers, the blade inches away from piercing in between his eyes.

The mysterious attacker chuckled in amusement at the action. "Not bad, not bad. I can see you're skilled just like he said, seems this will definitely be worth my time." After his  statement, a figure jumped out of the bushes in the opposite direction and dashed toward Splendid with a bloody Bowie knife in hand. Splendid quickly dodged the oncoming attack then tried to land an attack of his own, but froze once he saw who was attacking him.

"E-eh? No-no way..."

"If you're thinking that I'm him then you are greatly mistaken Splendy," the male informed the shocked half-squirrel with an evil smirk. Splendid could only stare at the attackers golden eyes. The golden eyed male attacked the frozen bluenette, but he didn't bother dodging it for his mind was a total blank. Frenzy stabbed him in his left shoulder, but he didn't make a sound nor show any pain. Splendid just stood there, his azure eyes wide and blank.

The crazed teen sighed in disappointment, sensing his fun coming to a short end. "Really? Is it really that surprising seeing someone you know, someone you care for, someone you love, attacking you? Well...when I put it that way then I guess it is." He chuckled to himself. Splendid's mind was flooding with a lot of questions. Why was Fritz here? Why was Fritz attacking him? Why was Fritz holding a knife covered in blood? Was it his blood? At that thought, his shoulder started throbbing, he hissed in pain and clutched his injury.

"F-Fritz why? The hell's wrong with you?!" Splendid demanded through gritted teeth. He took a few steps back from the now crazy Fritz.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Tch clearly you didn't, I said I'm not Fritz you idiot," Frenzy said, glaring at him. He hated being compared to his weaker counter-part more than anything, plus their eyes were different colors. That should be the first hint right freaking there!

"Then who the hell are you then?" Splendid growled.

The half-bear smiles evilly at him and strolled over to him. He backed away, but unfortunately fell onto a bench. He hissed in pain once again at the sudden contact to his injured shoulder, but cried out when more pain was inflicted onto his injury. Frenzy squeezed his badly bloodied shoulder with a sickening smile plastered on his handsome face. The crazed half-bear leaned down to the bluenette's ear. "My name his Frenzy," he whispered. "I'm Fritz's alter-ego."

Suddenly, Splendid remembered. He remembered seeing those golden eyes at lunch today when he was fighting Spencer. _"S-so he's..."_ Before he could say anything, Frenzy kissed him. Splendid's eyes widened in shock, he tried to push him away but the blood loss was starting to get to him. The kissing was making him feel even more woozy. Afte a few seconds, Frenzy pulled back then licked Splendid's bloodied cheek, earning a weak shiver from the other.

Frenzy chuckled at the cute response he received. "Aww you're no fun. You gave me a good impression earlier, what happened?" When the other didn't reply, he sighed and backed away from the frozen teen. "Welp, I did have some fun at least," Frenzy admitted with an amused smirk on his face. "Toying with my victims is always satisfying. I'm going to take my leave now, and don't die dear Splendy. It would be such a tear jerker if you do." He winked then walked away, twirling his bloody Bowie knife in his hand. He disappeared into the bushes.

Splendid sat there breathing heavily and pale. He groaned as he tried to stand up but the sudden movement made him light headed. Darkness clouded his vision and he passed out.

**Time skip: Next day (Tuesday)**

The twins entered the school that following morning with dread, one of them did. Leo couldn't help but feel that something was off last night when Splendid left yesterday. Shane told him not to worry, he had super powers to back him up but still, Leo felt something bad was going to happen to his boyfriend. That night, Leo decided to text him but face palmed when he remembered that he didn't ask Splendid for his phone number. He sighed and laid down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. He later fell asleep in his day clothes.

When he awoke the next morning, he had a headache and the dreading feeling never left. He thought taking a shower would make him feel better, but it didn't. "Leo are you sick?" Shane asked when he saw his pale twin. "If so then you should stay here." Leo shook his head, he instantly regretted it when it made his headache worse. He winced as he held his aching head. "Nah I-I'm fine. Just a headache..I'll go take some Advil."

"Yeah alright," Shane sighed, he went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

When Leo entered his bathroom, he felt dizzy. This was starting to freak him out. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Maybe he's just love sick. Yeah that was it, love sickness. He opened his medicine cabinet for the pills and grabbed them. He opens the bottle, poured out two pills then turned on the faucet before popping them into his mouth. He cupped some water into his hands and drunk it. Once done, he let out a breath before turning off the faucet then leaned on it. Now feeling tired. He had forgotten that when he took any kind of medicine he got sleepy.

Leo took two deep breaths then straightened up and looked into his mirror. He furrowed his brows at his reflection, even after a shower he still looked sickly pale. He huffed then left his bathroom to go to the kitchen. He didn't have an appetite for anything, but he didn't want to make his brother worry more. Even though what his brother was cooking smelled heavenly, it didn't make him hungry. He sat at the dining table with a groan, his day was getting shittier and shittier, it hadn't even been an hour yet nor had it fully started. FHL (Fuck His Life).

Shane turned around from the stove and saw his pale brother looking up at the ceiling. "Hope you remembered that taking medicine turns you into a sloth," he teased. Leo groaned in response. "At least eat somethin' before we go. An apple, some toast, a strip of bacon. Somethin'," his twin advised.

Leo groaned again, but it might do him some good if he ate something. "An apple sounds good. Get a green one please." Shane moved away from the stove to head over to the refrigerator. He opened it, he scanned the inside for a green apple but didn't see one or any for that matter. "Sorry bro, but there aren't anymore green apples. You probably been ate them all and never bought anymore afterwards." He closed the fridge's door and headed back to the stove while Leo groaned like he was dying.

Once breakfast was done some minutes later, Shane sat at the dining table with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Wow, you know everyday I question how you never stay fat or gain any weight," Leo joked weakly.

Shane shrugged and munched on a strip of bacon. "Cuz I always throw them up. Trust me I gain weight and I'm not a bulimic. No sir…but then again I do need chill from doing that."

Leo nodded weakly in agreement. "Yeah you should. You lose your nutrients doin' that shit man." Shane just nodded in understanding and continued eating, Leo placed his head in his arms then closed his eyes. After two minutes, Shane loudly burped startling the still pale half-raccoon awake. He sighed happily then grabbed his plate to put it in the sink, Leo groaned while slowly sitting up. Shane burped again, but it was a small one, Leo glared at him. "Say excuse me nasty ass," he complained.

Shane just smiled and headed upstairs to his room for his fedora and phone. After some seconds, he returned with everything he needed, both he and Leo walked to the door for their shoes. They didn't carry book bags because Shane had stated that carrying heavy ass books helped build muscle.  "So you got everything you need? Your phone, and whatever else you take to school?" Shane asked. Leo checked his pants front pockets, he pulled out his phone. With that they left for school.

* * *

The two walked to their lockers that were right beside each other. They put in their combination, opened them then grabbed their needed materials. While doing so, Shane gave his twin a worried look, Leo still looking pale. "You sure you'll be alright? You're still pale." The Summer heat probably made him feel even worse he thought.

Leo nodded as he closed his locker. He turned to his twin and gave him a forced smile. "Yeah I'll be fine. Once I see my future husband, I'll be 100%."

Shane gave him a small smile, not buying it but decided not to push it. "Alright bro whatever you say. Just don't wanna hear that you fainted or some shit today."

"If that's the case then that would've been happened. My classes are boring as shit except third period cuz that class is tolerable and Splends is in it." Leo hoped to see Splendid today, this dreading feeling needed to go away. Right now. Shane rolled his eyes with his small smile still intact, but slowly disappeared when he spotted a worried looking Spencer heading their way. Leo noticed his brother's changed mood and turned around to see a worried looking redhead.

"My bro texted me yesterday that he was over you guys' house and that he would be back later. But he never showed up. Any of you know where he is?" He immediately asked, looking to both of the twins for an answer. The twins' eyes widened, they looked at each other in shock.

"L-Leo you were-"

"Right? I know."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. "Right? Right about what?" 

Before Leo could answer, a voice beat him to it. "No need to worry. He's at my place."

They looked behind Shane and spotted Fritz, his seafoam green eyes distant. Spencer glared at him, before he could snap at the other, Fritz held up his hand signaling he had more to say. "I found him asleep on a bench at the park so I took him to my house since it was closer."

"Then why didn't you call me on his phone about it then?" Spencer asked, still glaring at the teen. He didn't trust him. Not one freaking bit.

"His phone was dead, and my charger wouldn't fit in his phone, also he woke up with a fever this morning so he won't be coming to school today." Fritz looked at Leo, but the pale half-raccoon avoided eye contact.

"U-umm thanks I guess," Spencer thanked him lamely. He's still skeptical about this, but decided to believe him for now.

Fritz shook his head. "No need to thank me. I didn't do it for your sake." Spencer glared at him again, but walked away, saying nothing more. The bell rang signaling that they had five minutes to get to class. Fritz gave the twin's a forced small smile before walking away.

"I don't know about you, but I think somethin's fishy about Fritz,"  Shane said to his twin.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no doubt about that. Just hope Splends shows up tomorrow so we can ask him what happened ourselves." They headed to their first period class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: There we go, had to make up for my previous short chapter lol as always I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	7. How tiresome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the seventh chap. Please enjoy)

Splendid awoke to a sudden pressure on his shoulder. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his eyesight blurry but  was able to make out lime-green hair. His eyes widened in alarm, he was about to sit up when Fritz spoke. "Please don't move, I'm changing your bandage so relax. Plus you have a fever so I'll get you some medicine after I'm done."

Splendid narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why the hell should I when you're the one who did this to me in the first place? Unless you're Fritz, and not that crazy alter-ego of yours?"

"Yes, I'm Fritz, and I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I-I couldn't control him," Fritz admitted, frowning.

"Save it. Tell me after your done," Splendid sighed. Fritz nodded and continued working on his shoulder. After two minutes, he packed up the rest of his first-aid materials into the kit then stood up. "Alright, I'm done. Just don't move around too much for the time being or use your left arm." Splendid grunted his thanks, Fritz left out of his room to his bathroom.

Splendid sighed again, he rested his right arm across his forehead, feeling a cold rag. _"I shouldn't let my guard down while I'm here, who knows when he'll come out again,"_ he thought. Fritz returned some seconds later, a bottle of medicine in hand. "I'm going to go to school now so-"

"Oi hold it," Splendid interjected sharply. "So you're just gonna leave me here? What about filling me in on what the hell happened yesterday?" He needed to know what was up with Fritz. What happened yesterday almost costed him his life so he deserved an explanation from the person who almost ended him.

"I'm sorry...but I'll tell you when I come back," Fritz sadly told his crush.

Splendid glared at him before turning on his side, his back to the half-bear. "Whatever, just go already," he grumbled.

Fritz frowned. "Okay, but don't forget to take your medicine. I-I love you." He knew Splendid didn't like him anymore, why would he after what happened yesterday but even if the blue half-squirrel didn't return his feelings, he would still continue to love him. When Splendid didn't reply back, his frown deepened and he left. When he heard the door softly close, Splendid bit his bottom lip until it bled.

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, Fritz was drained. Both mentally and physically. He's pale and really tired, having not been able to sleep ever since he brought the wounded half-squirrel to his house. He entered the school building, thinking back on last night.

***Last Night***

Fritz frowned, staring at the poor wounded bluenette on his bed. Not wasting another second, he immediately headed to his bathroom to retrieve his first-aid kit. _"Now now, no need to be upset. He's still alive isn't he?"_ His alter-ego stated inside of his mind. Fritz stopped walking and balled his hands into fists. "You fucking bastard, he wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't of came out."

Frenzy smirked at the accusation, he loved riling up his other half.  _"And who's fault do you think that is?" You're the one who gave in-"_

"No you broke free!" Fritz angrily interrupted. "You fucking took advantage of the weakness that I showed after my fight with Spencer. You-you almost killed him! Both of them!" After his fight with Spencer, he left the school and decided to walk around to cool his mind in the Summer heat. Frenzy tried to take that opportunity to "help" Fritz loosen up.

Fritz flat out denied the so-called nice offer, but with his mind still weak and focused on a certain bluenette, Frenzy took control over his body with no problem. "Don't worry Fritz, I won't cause any trouble," Frenzy assured him. "That is until later so rest easy haha." Ignoring Fritz's frantic protests, Frenzy blocked the other. It was later in the day when Fritz regained control of his body, he was at the park. He knew something was seriously wrong when the smell of blood hit him, he looked around the area, finding a badly bleeding Splendid on the bench.

After his outburst, a groan erupted from Fritz's room. Fritz frowned and Frenzy chuckled. _"Better hurry or he might actually die."_

Fritz resumed his trek to his bathroom as he growled. "Shut up. He won't die, I won't let him." _"I'll make sure he doesn't,"_ he thought to himself.

 _"Aww how_ _sweet_ _,"_ Frenzy teased. _"You are so in love with him and I guess it's safe to say that I-no we stole Splendy's first kiss."_

Now in his bathroom Fritz's eyes widened in shock and he gritted his teeth, but he restrained himself of say anything as he opened the sink's bottom door for his first-aid kit. He grabbed it, ignoring Frenzy's obnoxious laughter. Fritz headed back into his room, he saw Splendid panting and blood still oozing from his shoulder. The red liquid seeping onto his bed, but Fritz could care less about his bed. Immediately, he went to work, thankful that his alter-ego said not one word while he was bandaging Splendid up.

After he was done some minutes later, he looked at the person Frenzy-no _he_ caused pain to and frowned deeply. He packed up his kit and stood up, suddenly he felt light-headed. Clenching his teeth, he placed a hand on his dresser for support and shook his head to clear the dizziness. He stood still for a few moments until he was sure the queasiness had passed, he ambled to his bathroom. After putting the kit back in it's rightful place, he glanced into his mirror.

Instead of seafoam green eyes meeting back at his, gold met his instead. _"Bastard,"_ Fritz thought, glaring at his reflection. His golden eyed reflection smiled in response, Fritz turned away from the mirror to head back into his room. Splendid was still pale and panting with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. _"He must have a fever now,"_ Fritz concluded. _"But it wouldn't be a good idea to wake him up to take some medicine so I'll just get a damp rag."_  He went back to his bathroom to retrieve a rag, he came back seconds later with the wet item and gently placed it on the half-squirrel's forehead, earning a small whimper from the sick teen.

Fritz smiled a small smile however it quickly disappeared back into a frown. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the rag. "I love you and I'm sorry," he whispered to the sleeping bluenette. Afterwards, he stripped off his clothes down to his boxers. He went to wash his dirty clothes, while doing so he stood there, just staring at nothing with empty seafoam eyes.

A smirk formed onto Frenzy's lips.

***End of flashback***

A set of familiar voices puled Fritz from his thoughts, the sound coming from down the hall from his left. He turned his empty eyes toward the source of the voices before walking over to them. Spencer, Leo, and Shane were stood by the lockers.

"Right? Right about what?" Spencer asked.

"No need to worry. He's at my place," Fritz answered for Spencer. Leo and Spencer looked behind Shane, who slightly jumped at the sudden voice behind him at the pale Fritz.

Spencer glared at him, but before he could snap at the other, Fritz held up his hand signaling he had more to say. "I found him asleep on a bench at the park so I took him to my house since it was closer."

"Then why didn't you call me on his phone about it then?" Spencer demanded, still glaring at the teen.

"His phone was dead and my charger wouldn't fit in his phone," Fritz answered. "Also he woke up with a fever this morning and won't be coming today." He looked at Leo whom he noted was also pale, the half-raccoon avoided eye contact with him.  _"My apologies Lifty, but I must keep you away from him for awhile,"_ the half-bear thought selfishly.

"U-umm thanks I guess," Spencer thanked him lamely, scratching the back of his head.

Fritz shook his head. "No need to thank me. I didn't do it for your sake." Spencer glared at him again but walked away, saying nothing more. The bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to class. Fritz gave the twin's a forced small smile before walking away.

"I don't know about you, but somethin's fishy about Fritz," Fritz's ears picked up from behind him. He couldn't help but smile for some reason.

 _"I don't think that's somethin' to smile about,"_ he ignored Frenzy, going straight to his locker then to first period.

_**Splendid** _

Splendid awoke two hours later after Fritz left for school. He groaned, his body felt heavy and hot. Groggily, he glanced at his shoulder, seeing little blood on it. Deeming his wound slightly better, he slowly sat up. Once he's up, the dry rag fell onto his lap, he ignored it and looked around Fritz's room. Fritz had a flat screen t.v, a desktop computer, some posters on his wall that were army related, and other stuff Splendid didn't have the strength to look at. Slowly, he swung his legs off of the bed, he immediately saw that he's wearing black sweatpants. He couldn't stop the blush that started to spread onto his cheeks.

Splendid shook his head, he carefully got up by placing a hand on the nightstand for support. He looked on the nightstand and saw a bottle of medicine and a note next to it, the clock showed that it was **9:30 a.m**. He placed the rag on the nightstand, he picked up the note he didn't see Fritz place down. The paper read:

_Dear Splendid,_

_"I left you some medicine and some breakfast in the kitchen. You still have a small fever and you're still recovering so don't move around too much. Also if you want to call your brother, please wait until after school for I need to come up with an excuse as to why you couldn't go today. And once again I'm really sorry this happened to you, I will apologize as many times as I need to until you forgive me."_

_P.S- I love you_

Gritting his teeth, Splendid balled up the note then threw it in the nearby trashcan. He placed a hand over his racing heart, involuntarily blushing. _"Damn asshole..._ _I don't need your apologies nor you telling me that you love me. I have Leo now so..."_ At the thought of his boyfriend, Splendid's lips curled into a smile. It was just only yesterday that they became a couple and he will be damned to let Fritz ruin it.

Yes Splendid had feelings for the half-bear in the past but after what happened yesterday, he couldn't risk falling for someone who would harm him later in the relationship. No matter how strong Splendid was, and no matter how hard Fritz tried to keep his alter-ego under control, he didn't want to risk it. Splendid steadied himself by taking deep breaths to calm his heartbeat, after a few breaths he left the room.

He headed down the hall and into the living room consisting of a dark green couch, another flat screen t.v but a little bigger than the one in Fritz's room, a small glass table in the middle of the couch and his flat screen, and two dark green armchairs on either side of the couch. Splendid walked to the kitchen, finding another note on the refrigerator. He took the small paper off of the fridge and read it.

_Dear Splendid,_

_"As I left in the other note, I fixed breakfast for you. I also prepared some soup for your fever so all you have to do is warm it up."_

_"_ _What, no I love you again? That's a surprise,"_  Splendid's brain thought sarcastically. The note suffered the same fate as the previous one, shortly after he opened the fridge. Fritz barely had anything in there! Now Splendid saw why his breakfast only consisted of bacon and toast. The soup was in a pot with the top covered by a plastic wrap.

 _"_ _At least it's something and he was kind enough to use almost all his food to cook for me. I guess the least I could do is buy some food for him...if I can find my clothes and my wallet that is,"_ Splendid thought, grabbing the plate. He ambled over to the counter for the syrup. After he covered syrup over his bacon and toast, he headed toward the couch but stopped, remembering to get some juice. Fritz at least had juice and it was orange juice at that. Splendid set his plate on the glass table and went back into the kitchen for his glass of juice.

After he acquired his glass of juice, he walked back to the couch. He sat down, placing the cup on the table then picking up his plate. He looked around for the remote, no more than three seconds later did he find it, right next to him. He grabbed it and turned on the t.v then ate his breakfast, not caring that it was cold. He _was_ hungry.

_**Fritz** _

Fritz sat in his first period Art class in a daze. They were supposed to be free drawing but he couldn't think nor focus on what to draw. His teacher Ms. Clay the half-otter, took notice in her favorite students lack of participation and she sauntered over to him. She gently tapped his shoulder, earning a small jump from the half-bear. Fritz twisted to his head to the side with empty seafoam eyes, he quickly began to apologize. "I-I'm really sorry Ms. Clay. I'm-"

"It's okay sweety no need to apologize," she cut him off with a gentle smile, her tone of that of a caring grandmother. "Everyone has there off days. And I can tell that something is on your mind, distancing you from the world. Would you like to go to the nurses office for the rest of the period to rest?"

Fritz shook his head with a small smile. "No thank you, I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern." A look of doubt appeared on Ms. Clay's face but she didn't say anything else. Instead she gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking back to her desk. Ms. Clay was one of the nicest, sane teachers in this school and Fritz couldn't help but feel bad for allowing his mind to wonder in such a kindhearted teacher's classroom. He shook his head to clear his mind and went to work.

An hour had passed when Fritz finished drawing, he looked at his work only for his eyes to widen in shock. He drew a grotesque picture, something he didn't want to describe. He glanced up at the school clock, seeing that he only had three minutes left for first period. He quickly balled up his horrific drawing, glad no one was paying attention to him ruining the silence, he took out another sheet of paper. He stuffed the drawing into his pants pocket.

He sighed, both tired and disappointed. How could he draw something like that? Something so horrible? _"_ _I must be more tired than I thought,"_ he thought, placing a hand on his forehead. He went back to drawing whatever that came to mind, but kept his focus on what he was doing until the bell rang.

Frenzy smirked again.

* * *

The half-bear walked to his second period ROTC class with dread. His body and mind weren't ready for Sergeant Tony's, a blue haired half-tiger, rough commands today. Knowing him, he would most likely take pleasure in torturing Fritz in his poor condition. Sergeant Tony had always been trying to get Fritz to crack, but always failed. After his first year being in ROTC, he went from Private to Corporal in a matter of two months.

At first Sergeant Tony was proud of the half-bear and he was his number one solider. It soon changed when he reached his sophomore year. Fritz was a Sergeant back then and still was. His fellow classmates wanted to be his trainees, which always led to debates and arguments. But that wasn't what made the half-tiger change his view point on the young teen, it was that the students would rather listen to Fritz instead of him most of the time.

Sergeant Tony didn't care how Fritz tried to politely decline them, he took his authority from him and he's only a sophomore! From then on, the half-tiger would constantly call on him to do certain tasks and examples for the young privates, all the while ignoring the other Sergeant's whom were juniors. Fritz never showed any discomfort when Sergeant Tony always called on him. He performed the tasks with pride, which infuriated him more and he vowed that one day he would make the strong-willed half-bear crack.

Sighing, Fritz headed to the restroom first to straighten himself out. He took three deep breaths then looked into the mirror and deeply regretted it. "The hell do you want Frenzy? Just leave me the hell alone already," he told his other half, glaring.

 _"No can do Fritz, I'm apart of you whether you like it or not,"_ Frenzy denied with a smile. Fritz sighed once again and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to deal with his alter-ego right now.

 _"Oi hold it, I need to tell you something so hear me out,"_ Frenzy called out, making him stop in his tracks.

Fritz turned around only to see his alter-ego stood before him. Frenzy couldn't help but chuckle at Fritz's horrified expression. "Aww c'mon don't look at me like that. Not happy to see me in the flesh?" Fritz took a step back, shocked. "H-how are y-you-"

"Don't worry about that but for the time being, I'm gonna do you a favor and take over from here," Frenzy offered with a wide smile, showing his sharp canine-like teeth.

Fritz stiffened briefly, he narrowed his eyes. "Like hell you will, you always cause trouble so I'm not risking it." He would never willingly let this bastard take over. Never.

Frenzy chuckled, making Fritz's skin crawl. _"Something's wrong here. He's planning something so I better be on my guard,"_ Fritz thought as Frenzy continued to chuckle.

"Sorry Fritz," Frenzy said, his voice eerie and calm. "But you don't have a choice so either we can do this the easy way or of course my favorite the hard way." Without a seconds hesitation, Fritz stood his ground and got into a fighting position, not caring that they were still in school. With a smirk, Frenzy charged at him.

_**Splendid** _

Splendid was walking around town during lunchtime, glad to be out of the house even though he wasn't in there for long. He took in the fresh hot air as he walked around with no clear destination set in mind since he couldn't find his clothes. He found some clothes that weren't army related in Fritz's dresser, now wearing a black shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it along with the black sweatpants he was already wearing with his own pair of shoes, blue converse.

While walking around, he soon realized that he didn't have his phone on him. He face palmed at the realization. He sighed in exasperation and turned around to head back to Fritz's house, but he suddenly bumped into someone. Splendid remained standing from the unexpected impact whereas the person he bumped into fell to the ground. "I'm really sorry, I should've looked where I was going," Splendid apologized, bowing his head.

The person sighed while standing up. "It's fine, I'm the one at fault. I seriously need to lay off the sweets," he mumbled.

Splendid lifted his head to find himself face to face with a lime-green haired half-squirrel. The middle of his short hair dyed blonde and he has heterochromia. One eye was pear green and the other was azure blue, the lime-green half-squirrel gasped once there eyes met. "H-holy shit...Splendid?"

Confused, Splendid raised an eyebrow. "Umm should I know you?"

Suddenly, the half-squirrel laughed, catching him off guard. "S-sorry, it's just that it feels like it's been ages since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, but should I know you though?" Splendid asked again. "I've never seen you before."

The half-squirrel sighed, but in disappointment. "You should, but I mean you were put in the orphanage at such a young age. It really shouldn't surprise me that you've forgotten your own cousin."

Splendid's eyes widened in shock at that statement. "C-cousin? You're my-"

"Yep I'm your cousin," he said, pointing to himself. "Noel Sumner. Nice meeting ya again after like eight years I think." He chuckled briefly, he looked at the wide eyed blue half-squirrel.

Splendid suddenly felt dizzy, Noel took notice in his cousin's pale color and immediately went to catch him as soon as he dropped. Noel frowned, he placed a hand over Splendid's forehead. "You have a fever yet you're walking out in this heat and in all black no less." He shook his head and placed Splendid's arm around his neck, he carried him to his house with little difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: A semi-long chapter that I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	8. A Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the eighth chap and sorry for the mini long hiatus. Please enjoy)

"Leo are you okay? You're really pale and you look almost dead," Steven Ashmore, a blue haired glasses wearing half-anteater (Without the long nose, just has the tail and a long tongue) asked the pale half-raccoon.

Leo was in his second period class, AP English Literature. He was late to class as always but when he walked in, the class knew something was wrong with the always hyper teen. He usually entered into the classroom cracking a joke or two or just walked in the class with a smile, but he did nothing of the sort today. He just walked in and sat in his seat, placing his head down in his arms.

Everyone took notice in his depressed behavior but said nothing, respecting his silent wish to be left alone. All except one that is. With a muffled groan, Leo turned to his right and gave his friend an exhausted glare. "Steve can't you take a hint. I clearly wanna be left alone right now."

"And I can clearly see that," Steven said, not phased by his weak glare. "But I'll only leave you alone if you tell me what's the matter and/or the teacher teaches something worth paying attention too."

Steven was a well known nerd in school, having been picked on for it ever since his freshmen year. Now he didn't take shit from no one, especially those who used him just so they could get good grades and such now that he's a senior. He had an IQ that bested even college professors. Leo and many others questioned why he didn't just go to college, any college would except a genius like him. "Well the thing is, I don't want to deal with stuck up people nor haters in college, which I'm pretty sure I will have a lot of. I also want to take it slow and go to college at an appropriate age," was his answer. And it was left at that, the teachers had no reason to argue with his answer.

Leo groaned again. "Fine I'll tell you when class is over, " he told the nosy half-anteater, he buried his head back into his arms.

Steven nodded, going unnoticed by Leo and turned his attention to the front. Almost instantly, Steven's lips formed into a frown. "Great, yet another lesson not worth paying attention to," he thought. He respected his teachers however if they were being taught something he already knew then he just asked could he be excused. He would do so today but he wanted to know what was wrong with Leo so he decided to sit in the classroom.

* * *

 The shrill sound of the bell awoke Leo from his much needed rest. He groaned, feeling that his neck was hella sore that he could barely move it. He gritted his teeth and sharply twisted his neck forward, emitting a loud pop. "Ouch, sounded like that hurt," a voice said beside him.

Leo just groaned again, rubbing his aching neck. Steven helped him out by grabbing his stuff, Leo raised an eyebrow at hiss friends' unexpected kindness. Both teens walked to the front of the classroom. "I feel sick," Leo stated as they left out of the classroom. "And clearly you are sick so why the hell did you come to school?" Steven asked.

The Evergreen twin sighed, already feeling drained just by saying those three words. "I woke up with just a headache and I took some Advil for it, forgetting that taking medicine makes me sleepy," he answered afterwards he yawned. He kept the details about him and Splendid dating, and the feeling of dread ever since his boyfriend left yesterday to himself.

They stopped in front of their third period class, Steven took notice that Leo looked hesitant about going in. He nudged his arm, Leo's shoulders jumped slightly. "Oh...sorry," Leo mumbled, he entered the classroom, failing to see Steven giving him a concerned look. Their Environmental Science teacher Ms. Limestone, a black haired half-Golden Retriever noticed that her class clown was looking down. "Leo, come here for a second," she said. Steven set both his and Leo's stuff on the table they shared together while the half-raccoon went to their teacher.

"Why are you at school if you're sick Leo?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

Leo resisted the urge to groan at her question, Steven couldn't help but snicker at the question he asked him himself. "I'm not sick. I woke up with a headache this morning and took some Advil for it, but forgot that taking medicine makes me sleepy," Leo repeated his answer, he yawned once again.

Ms. Limestone raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurses office for some rest then?"

Leo shook his head, the movement made him feel dizzy but he tried not to let it show. "Alright whatever you say, you can go back to your seat now and I'll excuse you from today's assignment," Ms. Limestone said. Leo did so, very thankful that he didn't topple over or give away anything that showed that he's feeling light-headed.

He took his seat and placed his head down with a sigh. "Are you sure you wanna decline sleeping in the nurses office?" Steven asked. "You won't wake up with a crook in your neck again if you do."

"Yeah that's true, but I don't feel like walking right now unless you're gonna carry me there?" Leo jokingly asked with a weak smile.

The genius rolled his eyes as he pushed up his blue-rimmed glasses. "We maybe friends and you maybe sick, but I'm not gonna do favors like that for you. Sorry." Leo stuck his tongue out at him, Ms. Limestone called her class for their attention. She instructed them on what they were going to be doing today, excluding Leo.

**Time Skip: Afternoon ( _Fritz_ )**

The half-bear laid in his bed, his mid-section and left eye wrapped in bandages. He had been in his house ever since he fought his alter-ego in the school's restroom. It was a full-fledged fist fight until Frenzy pulled out his Bowie knife and cut Fritz in his stomach and his left eye. From there, it was a blank. He couldn't recall what happened after his eye got cut, he assumed he blacked out from the blinding pain (No pun intended).

Slowly and mindful of his injuries, Fritz sat up and instantly remembered that Splendid wasn't here. _"Damn it, where the hell could he have wondered off to in his condition?"_ He thought, worried. He was only sat on the edge of his bed when he spotted _him_ standing in the doorway. Frenzy was stood there, smirking with not a single scratch on him. Fritz believed that he somehow magically healed himself. The golden eyed half-bear ambled into his room, staring at him, satisfied with the injuries he inflicted upon the other. But mainly his left eye.

Fritz glared at him with his one eye, pissed at the golden eyed teen. "Don't think that you've won asshole, using a weapon in a fist fight. How cowardly. Our fight is far from over."

A playful smirk made it's way to Frenzy's lips. "Aww someone wants a rematch. Welp too bad cuz ya ain't gettin' it, haha. And call me a coward all you want, I really don't care cuz I never play fair. Ah I rhymed," he teased then laughed. Fritz's glare intensified.

"My my, that look you're giving me is a major turn on," Frenzy teased again. "I suggest you stop otherwise I might not be able to hold myself back."

Fritz lost his glare almost instantly, disgust apparent on his face. "You're a freak," he mumbled. There was a brief tense silence.

"Tell me how the hell you got out of my conscious," Fritz demanded.

"And why the hell should I?" Was Frenzy quick reply.

His answer earned him another glare, Frenzy faked a moan. "Ooooh there's that sexy look again. Go on keep staring at me like that, you're just begging for me to have my way with you, ain't ya? Since your boy toy is no longer here." He ended in a seductive tone.

An exhausted sigh escaped from Fritz's lips, really not in the mood to deal with this right now. "Please just tell me."

His alter-ego looks at him with a frown. "God, humans...I mean half-humans are no fun," he pouted, he crossed his arms and sat on the floor Indian-style. "Fine I'll tell you, but to put it simply...your mind is weak."

The one eyed half-bear furrowed his eyebrow. "Weak? How so?"

Frenzy gave him a deadpan look, expecting him to already know the answer, but Fritz didn't take the hint. Frenzy rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking about a certain someone and that someone has been clouding your mind, making it easy for me to just break free. Just like how I did last time." Frenzy smirked evilly, Fritz's eye widened slightly.

"Okay so what now? Are you out here for good?" Fritz asked with a frown. He can't be out here for good, he just can't. If he's let to roam free then...

Frenzy's smirk turned into a smile...but not a normal one. His smile made his skin crawl. There a was short pause until Frenzy spoke. "Yep and you have yourself to blame Fritzy," he replied, a sickening smile plastered on his face. Fritz paled as the crazy half-bear laughed evilly.

_"I have to find Splendid...and fast..."_

**_Leo_ **

"L-o. Leo, w-ke up....LEO!"

Leo jolted awake at the loud, familiar voice. He opened his eyes in a panic only to shut them closed at the blinding bright light. _"Where am I? In a hospital?"_ He thought. "Oi! Leo freakin' wake up already," the voice said again.

Leo groaned. "I am up jeez...and quit yelling." He opened his eyes again to see his brother right beside him, sat in a chair. Steven and Spencer were also in the room standing. "Where the hell am I?" He asked groggily.

"You're in the nurses office," Shane answered, his eyes narrowed shortly after. "See, I freakin' told you stay home but nooo you wanted to come to school anyway to see if your boyfriend was alright."

Spencer's eyes widened, Steven pushed up his glasses, and Leo blushed in embarrassment. "Wait what the hell did you just say? Boyfriend? Leo...you're gay?" The redhead asked, curious. Leo always flirted with people, but Spencer always thought he was joking. Then again, he hadn't seen him flirt with a guy though so that's a surprise.

Leo sat up before shrugging. "Nah I'm bi. I swing both ways."

"And his boyfriend is your bro," Shane added.

There was a tense silence.

Steven cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's good to see that your finally up and well. Had us worried for a second there."

"Not me," Shane denied instantly, crossing his arms. "I knew he was gonna collapse in one of his classes sooner or later." Leo ignored his brother and looked to Steven for an answer as to what happened.

Taking the hint, Steven answered. "While we where leaving third period, you collapsed running a fever. You've been asleep for three hours."

Leo's eyes widened in disbelief. "T-three hours?! Seriously!?" Steven nodded.

"Yeah, it's after school now," Shane said. "And yes we have been here with you for that long. The nurse insisted we stay cuz she had to leave early and she needed someone to close her office once you woke up. I brought these two along cuz I'm not sitting in here by myself."

Leo nodded, he directed his attention to the silent Spencer. "You aren't mad at me for dating your brother, are you?" He asked. He knew Spencer was overprotective of his brother so he's pretty sure the thought of his younger twin being in a relationship and with a guy no less wasn't good in his book.

Spencer sighed as he crosses his arms. "I'm not gonna lie, I am. But he was gonna fall in love eventually so I can't really say anything about it except that I'm glad he's not goin' out with that bastard Fritz." He didn't care that his brother was gay now and going out with Leo. He would rather they be together than Fritz, seeing as how he had an unstable side.

"Alright well let's get outta here. I'm starving," Leo declared.

Shane and Spencer rolled their eyes, Steven chuckled. "Glad to have the old Leo back." Leo winked at him, he got out of bed, accidentally kicking his twin in the knee. Shane glared at him and was about to hit him, but Leo dashed away from him, bumping into Spencer who bumped into Steven with Shane chasing after him.

"You asshole's watch it!" Spencer shouted to their retreating backs, Steven laughed. "God, they can really be immature at times," the redhead said, shaking his head. Steven just nodded in agreement, he noticed that Leo had forgotten his shoes. He grabbed them then they both left out of the room, going after the silly half-raccoon twins.

**_Splendid_ **

Splendid was panicking right now. He woke up two minutes ago in a unknown room and he immediately began to panic. He's still weak from his fever so if he tried to fight the stranger who kidnapped him, he would be no match for them. Instead he took three deep breaths to calm himself down, he looked at his surroundings in the dark room.

He made out the room being a light purple color, a flat screen t.v was in front of the bed consisting of a game console he couldn't make out due to his brain still refusing to work and the room being dark. A walk-in closet was on the left side of the room, and other things like a laptop sat next to him on the nightstand, charging. It was an average looking room, but he's not going to let his guard down. You could still hide weapons in room like these.

Slowly, the bluenette sat up, a warm rag fell onto his lap. _"Eh?"_ He glanced down and noticed that he's shirtless, the bandage was still wrapped around his shoulder. He pulled the covers off, he was still wearing Fritz's black sweatpants.

Wait...

He sat there for a minute, trying to get his brain to remember what happened hours prior. He recalled leaving Fritz's house, going to walk around, but then remembered that he had forgotten his cell phone. He was about to head back to the house to retrieve it until he bumped into someone. He remembered seeing a lime-green haired half-squirrel, but from there his mind drew a blank.

He groaned as he massaged his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He was about to get up from the bed, but froze when a door being opened and closed followed by a voice filled the silence. "Ooooh Splendid, I'm home...wait I forgot you're still asleep." Splendid heard a smack, assuming the person smacked himself. Splendid pushed the panic away, now knowing who's house he's in now. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Noel to enter the room.

After a minute, the bedroom's door opened and a half-squirrel with a bag in his hand walked in. Noel shrieked when he saw Splendid sat up on his bed in the dark room, the bluenette snorted before laughing. Noel sighed, he flipped his rooms light switch on and glared at his laughing cousin. "That's not funny, you scared the hell outta me. Anyway I see that you're feeling better, made me waste money on some orange juice."

He walked over to his nightstand to place the bag on it then took the bottle of juice out of the bag. "You remember what happened before you passed out right?" He asked.

Splendid nodded. "Yeah, but what happened after that?"

"I carried you hear and I have to say," Noel said, sitting beside Splendid on his bed. "You're light for being tall and well built man. Making me question if your abs are real." He poked the bluenette's well toned stomach.

"Well I guess I can thank my brother for this awesome body then. He didn't want me to become lazy and fat," Splendid said, he cringed internally at the thought of Spencer's intense work-out activities. Now he saw why Spencer was strong, how the fudge could he have forgotten that?

Noel stopped poking his stomach at the mention of Spencer. "Oh yeah, how's Spencer been? Haven't heard from him since he took you in."

"How do you know Spencer?" Splendid asked, his eyebrow raised. 

"We're cousins that's how," Noel answered, giving a look. "Ah wait I forgot you passed out when I told you that." Splendid gave him a blank stare, he turned away from him, not really knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, I know this is a lot to take in. But if you don't mind me asking, the heck happened to your shoulder?" Noel asked, concerned. He hoped he's not a delinquent in disguise or anything.

Splendid stiffened. _"Should I tell him?"_  He asked himself. He knew that Noel didn't know Fritz, but did he know that he had super powers? _"Noel says that we're cousins so he should know...right?"_  Splendid willed himself to relax his posture before he spoke. "Before I tell you," he began, still not facing Noel. "I wanna ask you something first."

"Sure," Noel replied.

"Since you say we're cousins, do you know that I have super powers?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Your powers are the reason we could never meet each other anymore," his cousin answered with a small smile.

Splendid frowned before turning to Noel. "Alright then I'll tell you...someone attacked me in a park yesterday. The person who attacked me was someone I know...but then again he wasn't. To put it simply, his alter-ego attacked me."

Noel's eyes widened. "Alter-ego? Wow."

Splendid nodded. "Once I found that out, I couldn't fight back and because of that he stabbed me. I was in so much shock that I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but just stand there, and let him stab me. I couldn't hurt him because even though it wasn't the real him, it was still his body." He ended with an exhausted sigh, Noel gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry I made you spill all of that. It's just, you and Spencer are my only family now. I can't lose you guys."

"It's okay, no need to apologize. So I take it that auntie and uncle kicked the bucket eh?" Splendid asked, wanting to know. They may have abandoned him for his super powers, but he still loved them for they were his family. He's too nice to hate them for doing something that they thought would help insure their own safety. He forgave them over the years with that thought in mind.

"Yeah, a month after Spencer left and took you in." Noel answered, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't Spencer tell you about me? We're family so why would he hide me from you?"

Splendid shrugged. "No idea, but I'm sure he has his reasons or he probably forgot." Out of nowhere, his stomach growled.

He blushed and Noel laughed. "Well it is late, most likely dinner time. Which reminds me to get myself a clock to put in here. Anyway, I'm gonna cook up something so you just sit here and relax or whatever, I don't care," Noel told him before leaving out of his room.

Splendid sat there, suddenly getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. _"What could it be...?"_ He clutched the semi-dry rag in his lap as he bit his bottom lip. A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Almost reaching to the conclusion of this fic, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	9. A Deadly Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ms. Rain here with the ninth chapter. Please enjoy)

Blood splattered onto the grass as the rain poured down heavily.

A body dropped to the ground. Lifeless.

Thunder rumbled, shaking the earth and lighting flashed, briefly showing a blood covered being. The male laughed in the middle of the storm, he held up his weapon. A bloody Bowie knife. The blood began to wash away as the rain continued to pour. Suddenly, the being stopped laughing and he stood there, motionless. Thunder rumbled again and lighting flashed.

The crazed male dropped to the ground, on his knees. _"What...have I...done?"_

**_***_ **

Fritz awoke with a jolt, sweating and his heart racing. He took deep breaths until his breathing and heartbeat calmed down.  _"W-what the hell was that? A nightmare…or a vision?"_ He thought. He sighed and looked over at his alarm clock, the red numbers showed that it was **4:30 a.m.** A sound of thunder and heavy rain beating down on his house filled the silence. He slowly sat up and got out of bed, thanks to the nightmare waking him up.

He walked to his bathroom, he decided to take a shower to relax his jumbled mind. He removed his bandages first. He started with his torso, the bandage was covered in dry blood. Slowly and carefully, he removed it, wincing every so often. After it's off a few seconds later, he examined at the scar that was left behind. The wound wasn't too deep but it was enough to leave a horizontal line, just above his bellybutton. _"My first battle scar..."_ He looked up in his mirror, at his left eye. His lips formed into a frown.

Slowly once again, he took the bandage off. When it's off, his eye was closed but slightly red with dry blood. He got a dry rag from behind the door and dampened it in cold water. He gently placed the wet rag on his eye, making him hiss. "Aww you're ruining it. It took a lot of work to make your body a bloody masterpiece ya know," a voice teased. Through his one eye, Fritz saw Frenzy in the mirror, smirking while leaning on the door frame wearing only grey sweatpants. Fritz ignored him and started to gently wipe the dry blood off his eye, trying not to hiss again.

Frenzy just stared at him in silence, making Fritz uncomfortable. Once he's sure the dry blood was off of his eye, he dampened the rag again to rinse the blood off. Frenzy continued to stare at him. Fritz squeezed the rag of any water and dropped it into the sink, he turned around to look at Frenzy, who was still staring him. "Do you mind leaving? I'm gonna take shower now," Fritz told him.

"Aww I can't join you or at least watch?" Frenzy asked with a mock frown.

Fritz gave him a look of disgust once again. "You disgusting freak, we have the same body."

"That may be true but so what? We may have the same body but we're different people," his other half said with a shrug.

The half-bear sighed. "It is true and you are not a person. You're not even real!"

***BOOM***

Frenzy smiled. "I wasn't before, but I am now and like I said before. You're the one to blame." Fritz frowned and turned away, making the golden eyed half-bear smile in satisfaction. "Since that's the case I suggest you find your boy toy soon," Frenzy advised. "This storm is a sign Fritz. Something is going to happen soon and it's best if you find him asap. Before it's too late...for you that is." He walked away, not waiting for Fritz to question him on what he had been told.

***BOOM* *CRACKLE***

**Morning ( _Splendid_ )**

"Holy shit this is amazing!" Splendid exclaimed through a stuffed mouth. Noel beamed at the compliment once again because yesterday he said the same thing. The two half-squirrel's were sat at the dining room room table, both eating an omelet Noel cooked. Splendid was already on his third one. "I take it you've never had an omelet before?" Noel asked before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

Splendid shook his head. "I've never even heard of it before. The orphanage only gave us cereal for breakfast." Noel shivered at that. Only cereal? He hoped it wasn't the same kind over and over again. The two ate in comfortable semi-silence, Splendid eating like a starving man and the heavy rain creating rapid rhythms on the house outside.

Three minutes later, Splendid released a long and big burp. It lasted pass a minute, afterwards he sighed in content. His cousin stared at him with wide eyes, dumbfounded. The bluenette stood up and stretched, making his back pop. Noel winced. "You sir, have an humongous appetite. I'm definitely gonna have hit the store later," he said shortly after.

The blue half-squirrel chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, you're food is so good I couldn't help it."

Noel rubbed under his nose at the compliment. "Thanks, glad you love my cooking. Had to learn how to since I'm living on my own now." Splendid nodded in understanding.

***BOOM***

Splendid stiffened at the sudden sound, Noel looked out of the window next to him, failing to notice his cousin's rigid state. "Holy wow it's pouring out there. We might get a flood if this keeps up," Noel said.

When he didn't receive a reply from the other, he turned around to see Splendid stood stiff with his azure blue eyes wide. Noel gave him look a of concern. He got up form his chair and walked over to the frozen blue half-squirrel, he was going to ask what was wrong when both thunder and lighting struck. Splendid dropped to the floor on his knees and covered his ears, shaking.

Noel rushed over to him, he tried to calm him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back. They stayed like that for a minute, no sound of thunder nor flash of lighting was heard nor seen in the meantime. Noel stopped when he noticed the half-squirrel still, his arms slowly dropping to his sides. Noel looked into his eyes to find them closed. He shook his head and lifted the sleeping bluenette over to the couch. He went to get a pillow and blanket for his Splendid.

Noel returned with the materials some seconds later, he laid the blanket over Splendid then gently raised his head to place the pillow behind him. Thunder rumbled again, but thankfully the deep sound didn't wake Splendid. Noel frowned, he looked to his living room window, getting the feeling that this storm was a sign. A sign signaling danger was approaching.

_**Leo** _

***BOOM***

The Evergreen twin groaned. He had planned on going to Fritz's house to see his boyfriend, but then a storm just had to ruin it. He glared at the dark grey sky through the heavily soaked window of his room, cursing God for making it storm on the day he planned to see his Splends. Then again, thanks to the sudden storm school was cancelled so he could thank God for that at least.

Leo sat there on his bed, not bothering to play his video game, watch t.v nor get on his laptop. The storm made him feel lazy. He sighed and laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, his room dark and the sky provided little to no light.

***BOOM***

Leo frowned this time. He had a bad feeling that something was going to occur soon and Splendid might be apart of it somehow. The dreading feeling came back, and it was really strong.

He shook his head at the thought. _"There's no way Splendid would be apart of something dangerous...Right?"_ He sighed and rolled over to his side to look out of the window again. He clutched his shirt, where his heart was. His slow heartbeat aching at the dreading feeling within him. After awhile, he sat up, deciding to go see Splendid anyway. He left his room and walked downstairs, his bother sat on the couch.

"Leo where are you going?" Shane asked. Leo ignored him as he placed on his shoes and jacket, he ran out of the house shortly after. Shane quickly got up and chased after him. 

_**Spencer** _

"Goddamn it why won't he answer his phone?" The red haired half-squirrel angrily asked no one.

Ever since he woke up, he's been trying to get in touch with his younger brother but to no avail. He sighed and plopped down on the couch, he looked down at his phone for the time. He frowned when he saw his lock screen, the time was  **10:45 a.m**. His frown deepened when lighting flashed followed by the deep sound of thunder.

It's been storming pretty bad and thanks to the sudden storm, he couldn't go over to Fritz's house and go get his brother. He looked in front of him and out of the window. The dark grey sky looked unsettling. Never before had a storm been this bad so this meant something bad was going to happen soon, he needed to get Splendid before then. His lips formed a hard line and he got up.

Spencer headed up to his room, he put on some clothes he could care less about getting wet in. After a minute, he strolled back downstairs. He grabbed his coat and placed his shoes on his feet. He opened the door, the heavy wind and rain instantly pelted him in the face. He dashed out, closing the door with a loud slam.

 **Afternoon** _**(Frenzy)** _

The golden eyed half-bear was walking nonchalantly out in the storm, now clad in his usual attire. The street was deserted of any cars except those parked in the driveways of the owners house and those parked to the side. Every sane person was in the comfort of their homes, staying out of the unnatural storm. Everyone except him and another person wearing a black cloak with their hood covering their face.

Stopping, Frenzy narrowed his eyes at the mysterious person. "Oi the hell are you doin' out here?" He asked with his head titled to the side.

The person remained silent. He walked forward, Frenzy further narrowed his eyes and got ready to draw his Bowie knife. The being stopped a few inches in front of him, Frenzy spotted a blue tail laying on the soaked sidewalk behind the person.. "I wish to not fight, I merely wish to have a word with you," the black cloaked person said, his voice deep.

Frenzy eyed the male skeptically. "Oh really now? And what do you have to say?"

"I wish to talk you about," he answered, removing his hood. "The blood that is about to be shed by your other half's hands."

**(Evening) ???**

***BOOM* *CRACKLE***

A scream of pain followed after the sounds of thunder and lighting. A body dropped to the soaked earth with blood seeping into the grass. An overweight figure was stood over his kill with a smirk on his chubby face. The person laughed, his laugh ended with an oink. He left the dead body for he had gotten the information he needed and walked to a shrine built not to far from where he was.

He entered the shrine and upon his arrival, the dark shrine lit up. Candles were lined down the long hallway, some were circling around a golden statue that was seated at the end of the hallway. He walked down the long hallway, panting some once he's halfway close to the statue. He got down on both he knees with some difficulty, so decided to sit with one knee up.

 **"Speak pig. What reason is your being here?"** A Booming voice demanded.

"Oh mighty cursed idol. I present to you some valuable information. I have found a host for you and I have sent someone to retrieve him. He will hopefully bring him tonight," the half-pig answered.

 **"Good,** **good,"** the statue hummed. **"After a hundred years of waiting I will finally get to have some fun."** The statue laughed evilly. It's laughter resonated with the sound of the thunder.

_**Shane** _

"Leo! Leo where the hell are you?!" Shane called out urgently.

He ran after his brother when he left out of the house without saying anything minutes ago. He lost sight of him when lighting suddenly flashed in front of him, almost shocking him. The rain got worse afterwards and started flooding the streets. The wind started blowing like a hurricane and the thunder and lighting started coming in more frequently. "Leo!" He called out again, suddenly slipped.

He landed on the soaked sidewalk with a hard thud, causing some water to splash everywhere. _"Damn it...,"_ he groaned then sat up. Unexpectedly, he was suddenly pushed down. "I'm really sorry but we cannot let intruders ruin our plan," a deep voice said.

"W-what the h-hell are you talkin' about?" Shane asked, struggling under the person's boot.

The figure roughly pushed him back down. "Nothing for you to worry about seeing as how everyone in this town is going to die soon." He chuckled.

Shane froze. Did he hear that correctly? Everyone was going to die? _"What?"_

After a second, Shane felt the person raise his foot off of him. "Instead of me killing you, I'll have him do the honors once his true self is awakened. Enjoy the little time you have left young man because it will be your last." With that, the person walked away. Shane immediately got up, but when he turned around the person was gone. He gritted his teeth and continued searching for his brother. Hoping he was alright.

_**Leo and Spencer** _

After the unexpected lighting flash, Leo turned around hoping his brother didn't get hit by it. But he only saw an empty sidewalk. _"N-no...what...where..."_ He stared on with horror in his honey yellow eyes and dropped to his knees. He knew his brother wasn't dead, but..where was he? _"He was behind me a second ago!"_

"Oi Leo that you?!" A voice shouted from behind him. Leo didn't turn around at the voice, he just sat there, staring at the spot where the lighting struck. A black spot indicating the strike was real. Leo heard rapid footsteps approaching him, shortly after he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. Leo jumped away from the person.

"Whoa calm down. It's only me, Spencer. The hell got you so spooked?" Spencer asked, concerned. He looked to where Leo was looking at, his ruby eyes widened in shock. He averted his eyes from the spot to look at the frightened half-raccoon. "D-did Shane-"

"N-no he d-didn't get hit, b-but now he's gone! I-I don't know where he went when the lighting struck," Leo said, his voice shaking. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows then looked back at the spot.

"No use thinking about it, just know he is not dead...yet at least," a voice said behind them. The two turned around to see a person wearing a black cloak with someone standing behind him slowly approaching them. Concealing himself from them to see.

Spencer glared at the mystery man. "We know that so where is he?"

The person released a chuckle. "He is still in this town, but not in this dimension. Do not worry he will return back here in due time. In time for when the bloodshed occurs in this town."

Leo and Spencer's eyes widened. "W-what the hell are you talkin' about?" Leo asked, standing up.

The person laughed at the question and he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell's so funny bastard?"

"My apologies. Your brother asked me the very same question," the mystery male told him.

Leo stiffened at the mention of his twin. "I'll tell the both of you the same thing I told him," the man answered. "Like I said before everyone in this town will die, but by a certain person's hands. So enjoy the little time you have left because soon he will awaken and blood will paint this town."

Spencer growled, he looked behind the cloaked figure, momentarily forgetting someone was standing behind him. "Is it the guy behind you?" He inquired.

The cloaked man shook his head. "No, he will take me to him. Now we must get going, we have wasted enough time already. Come, take me to him." They walked past the two, they got a glimpse of the person walking behind the cloaked being. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"F-Fritz?"

 **(Night)** _**Fritz, Frenzy, and ???** _

It was pitch black outside. The darkness made Fritz feel mighty uncomfortable. For one Frenzy left and never came back and two, the storm had gotten worse. Fritz sighed and laid on his bed, an eye-patch placed over his un-seeable left eye. Lighting flashed and the rain began to pour more heavily onto his house. _"Guess I'll go to sleep,"_ he decided.

He got up and wandered over to his dresser, but before he could grab his night clothes, he heard a knock on his door. He narrowed his eye in suspicion. Did the person really think he was stupid enough to go down there and unlock the door?

***CRASH***

Startled, Fritz wasted no time and ran to the source. He ran into his living room, finding his front door off of it's hinges. _"There's no way the wind was this strong to do something like this,"_ he thought, his eye wide in shock.

"My apologies about your door," a voice apologized. "But I have wasted enough time already." Fritz squinted his eye outside, slowly walking up to his house was a black cloaked figure, practically blending in with the pitch black darkness outside.

He narrowed his eye at the cloaked being. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Fritz noticed that someone was standing behind him.

"In due time Mr. Kirby," the mystery man said. "But for now we must leave." In that instant, he dashed at Fritz at in unimaginable speed, catching him off guard.

"Oi, hold it right there," a familiar voice interrupted.

The cloaked person stopped, just inches away from his face. He backed away and Fritz directed his eye to the familiar voice. "Frenzy? what the hell?" He demanded, glaring.

Frenzy just smirked at him then he directed his attention to the cloaked person. "You said that I get to kick his ass and you were gonna drag him back. Not the other way round."

The person sighed. "Yes I know, but I am already late as it is so I was going to-"

"Sit back and watch while I pummel his ass." Frenzy charged at the confused half-bear, Fritz barley had time to react when his other half's fist met his cheek.

Fritz crashed into his dining room table, breaking it in the process. Frenzy sauntered over to him, cracking his knuckles. "Please hurry. I must take him to the shrine before dawn," the cloaked person urged.

Frenzy waved him off. "Yeah yeah pops, hold your horses. I wanna have some fun before shit goes down."

Fritz groaned. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Oi Fritz that all you got?" Frenzy taunted. "Don't let a surprise attack like that get to ya."

The one eyed half-bear clenched his teeth in a mixture of emotions. He stood up, glaring at the golden eyed half-bear. Frenzy smirked. "There's the look I love. C'mon hotstuff."

Fritz spat the blood from out his mouth, he charged at Frenzy with pure anger in his seafoam green eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: One more chapter to go and as always I hope you enjoyed and the last chapter will be up soon)


	10. Happy Tree Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the last chapter. Please enjoy)  
> Warning: Lots of blood and Character death

Splendid awoke with a start. When did he fall asleep? And why is it pitch black outside? He sat up, his shoulder bandage had already been removed and he looked around. _"Oh yeah, now I remember. I ate breakfast then once I was done I heard...the sound of...thunder..."_ He stopped his thoughts right there, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He showed his number one weakness in front of his cousin then he fell asleep afterwards. _"Like a freaking baby!"_ Splendid groaned and buried his face into his hands.

Amidst his brooding of embarrassment, he failed to hear a pair of footsteps approaching. "About time you woke up," a voice said behind him. "It's freakin' pitch black outside which probably means that it's nighttime."

Splendid's shoulders jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him, his face still red in embarrassment. He took his hands down and twisted his body to sit on the edge of the couch. "I blame you and the storm for making me sleep this late," he accused playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Noel waved him off. He was wearing his night clothes consisting of an over-sized black shirt and knee length dark green shorts. He walked over to his armchair that was seated diagonally on the right side of the couch. "Splendid," Noel began, his voice stern. "I tried calling your brother earlier, but he didn't pick up. At first I thought it was because he saw my name on the caller id but after five calls, I knew something was up. He would've gave in and answered by then."

Splendid furrowed his eyebrows, not liking where this was going. "And how long ago was this?"

The lime-green half-squirrel sat back with a sigh. "Probably this morning around 11 or somethin', waaay before the storm suddenly got worse. Hope he didn't go out there. This storm is a sign I believe. It's most likely warning us of what's to come."

Splendid frowned then stood up from the couch. "If he's out there then I need to find him," he declared. 

Noel sat up with wide eyes. "Did you not hear what I said? The storm's gotten worse and it's pitch black out there. There's no way I'm letting you go out there, I don't care that you have super powers, it's still too dangerous."

Splendid's frown deepened. "But what if Spencer's out there huh? You expect me to stay here while he's out there probably looking for me? I left my damn cell phone at Fritz's house so I'm pretty sure he's been calling. So please Noel I need to go to him. Just like you, he's the only family I have even if he is an asshole most of the time."

Noel frowned in turn, he sat back and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Yeah but...I don't wanna lose the both of you though." He buried his head into his arms, the bluenette looked at him for a few seconds before walking over to him.

He gently wrapped his arms around Noel, embracing him a comforting hug. "You won't," Splendid whispered reassuringly. "I promise I'll come back and with my brother too. Just wait for me right here okay?"

There a moment of silence, Noel raised his head, his mismatched eyes ready to shed tears. He nodded. "And you better hurry back," he demanded half-hardheartedly. Splendid released his cousin and gave him a soft smile. He stood back up and looked to the front door, determined to find his brother. Noel wiped his eyes and planted his feet on the floor. "I have a jacket you can borrow," he offered.

"No need," Splendid assured. "I'll get him as quick as possible." He wandered over to the door and put on his shoes. Afterwards, he opened the door, the dark-like void showed the dim street lights in the distance and the rain was pouring down heavily. He sucked in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. _"Hang on Spencer...I'll find you."_ He ran out of the house, shortly after Noel walked up to his front door, frowning. He clasped both of his hands together and closed his eyes, silently praying that they came back safe. After some seconds, he opened his eyes and sighed. He stood there for a few moments, then closed the door.

***CRACKLE***

**_Fritz, Frenzy, and ?_ **

"Alright you two have fought long enough."

Fritz fell to the floor with a hard thud, badly beaten. Frenzy wiped the blood from his lip and scoffed. "Tch whatever, it was getting boring anyway. He practically lost his spark once I mentioned his boy toy." He chuckled as he walked to the front where the door used to be, the cloaked figure strolled over to the barely conscious half-bear. Fritz gritted his teeth in both pain and frustration.

 _"H-how could I fall for something like that? How weak am I...and when did I become so weak? Is...it really because of my love for Splendid?"_ He thought. Love was a distracting and cruel feeling so he had no one to blame but himself. _"_ _Damn it_ _."_ He passed out soon after, the cloaked figure picked him up effortlessly. He placed him onto his broad shoulder then they exited the house.

***BOOM* *CRACKLE***

**_Shane and Splendid_ **

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Shane shouted in frustration.

It was so dark out now that he had no idea where he was. He's soaked to the bone, hungry, and lost. _"Just where the hell am I? Am I even in Happy Tree anymore?"_ He dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, he began to hit the heavily soaked earth. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He continued to hit the ground until his hand bled. Hissing in pain, he stopped and sat on his knees. He looked up at the black sky, the rain fell onto his face. He needed to find his brother or someone just so he could know that he wasn't the only person in wherever he was. He's been out here for hours searching for his twin, but with no luck. He just hoped his twin was having better luck than he was. Leo didn't deserve this. They've been through enough shit in the past after their parents died when they were little.

Shane continued staring upward as he remembered his and his twins' past.

*******

The truth was that they were abandoned by their parents however they did die. After Shane and Leo were left behind. Their parents never really loved them, they were forced into an arranged marriage and had to have children. They left them at the young age of 5 years old, they so kindly stated that they were going to celebrate their anniversary out of states just two weeks before their children's birthday that November. They gave them a fake, forced smile that they ignorantly fell for. But they were just kids at the time so they couldn't have known the difference.

 _"Fucking wished we did at the time,"_ Shane thought subconsciously.

It was one month and a week later, the twin's now 6 years old, heard on the new that their parents were in a plane accident. The accident killed everyone on broad, but the twins didn't feel depressed. They didn't feel anything towards the death of their so-called parents. _"They deserved it,"_ the young twins thought at the time. They deserved death for never caring for them like normal parents should have. They deserved it for never paying attention to them like normal parents should have, and for never loving them like loving parents should have.

Shane and Leo stayed in the house until the bills started piling up, one by one. The house became nothing but a dark, abandoned-like home. They were still six at the time, they knew that they couldn't stay in the dark and cold house for long so they took all the clothes they could and left the house.

Not bothering to look back.

 _"From then on, we only relied on each other. We trusted no one but each other."_ Faintly, older Shane's lips curled into a small smile.

The young twins lived on the streets, envying little children who would laugh, smile or just be happy with their parents when they walked past. They stayed in the shadows of the alleyway, only relying on each other when the going got tough. Through the Spring, they would go to the park. They would receive disgusted looks from the other children, but sympathetic looks from the adults. Neither dared to approach them, but the twins didn't care.

However one parent, a half-lion mother and her cub son, walked over to the lonely and dirty half-raccoon twins. The two were sat on a bench, facing the clear pond, staring at it with empty honey yellow eyes. The mother walked up to them with her hands clasped in front her below her stomach, a with a genuine sympathetic look on her petty face. Her son behind her gave them an uncertain look. "Umm excuse me?" The mother said hesitantly.

They didn't acknowledge neither of them, they continued gazing at the pond. The mother sighed, her son tugged on her dress, silently saying he wanted to leave. She looked down at her son and shook her head. She walked in front of the twins, blocking their view of the pond. They didn't move an inch at her presence, they still didn't acknowledge her. "Would you two like to talk about whatever it is that is troubling the both of you?" She asked kindly, creasing her long skirt behind her to kneel in front of them. They say nothing, instead they got up from the bench and walked away.

She frowned as she watched them leave. "I know what it's like to be abandoned," she called out, standing up.

They stopped in their tracks at that statement. "I was also abandoned by my parents at a young age as well. They didn't want a daughter for a child so as soon as I was born, they left me up for adoption. I wasn't immediately taken in but when I was, I was 6 years old and just like you two, I trusted no one. Thinking I would just be abandoned if I did. But...once I fully got to know my new parents, I accepted them...and they gladly accepted me. Not caring if I was a boy or a girl," she confessed with a small smile.

Her son ambled over to her, she took her son's hand. "What I'm saying is...don't let the two people you call parents ruin your trust in others. Not everyone is cold-hearted and cruel like they were. I hope you find a family that will truly accept you two, like mine did."

They stood there, letting the kind mother's confession sink in. One of the twin's took the others hand. "My brother is the only family I need." They walked away, hand in hand.

The mother sighed, but her smile stayed.

* * *

Four Years later, when they were 10 years old, they started stealing.

It was winter, the snow was slowly falling and Christmas decorations were hanging here and there around the town. They held out as long as they could, Leo had told his twin that they shouldn't steal, but Shane couldn't hold out anymore. He was tired of eating leftover crap from trashcans or eating very little to nothing. Shane dragged Leo to the nearest restaurant, a McDonald's, Shane went through the dumpster for a receipt he could use.

Hesitant, Leo stood there, not wanting to go through with this. After awhile, Shane stopped and glanced down at his nervous brother. "Quit starin' and help me or do you wanna starve?" He asked irritably.

His twin balled his hands into fists as he frowned. "N-no I don't wanna starve, but...I-I don't wanna steal either. What if we get caught?" They were too young to go to jail and since they were homeless, their punishment might be severe. Leo would rather starve then be sent to jail, surely someone would spare them some change or food for them. Even though years had passed of them being homeless, a few people were actually generous and kindhearted enough to give them some money and food to go by. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Shane dropped to the ground with a huff. "We won't get caught, I'll make sure of it. Anyway let's go somewhere else...Oh I know, the bakery." He walked away, Leo's frown deepened but he followed after his twin. Once they reached the bakery, they hid in a nearby alleyway that was close to it. "Alright I have a plan," Shane announced. "So here's what we're gonna do-"

"Wait we?" Leo quickly interrupted with wide honey yellow eyes.

"Yes we. I can't do this by myself," Shane said, glaring at his twin.

Leo shook his head. "I-I don't think I can go through with this, I mean what if-"

Shane covered his mouth. "For the last freakin' time we are not gonna get caught. Now quit being a little pussy and help me."

He caught the look of hurt in Leo's eyes after his harsh statement, he removed his hand from Leo's mouth with a sigh. Shane pulled him into a hug. "Look Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just hungry and it's freaking cold, I'm not thinking straight. We don't have to do this if really don't want to." Leo's lips curled into a small smile, Shane pulled back.

"No let's do it, I'm really hungry too...What's the plan?" Leo asked, determined. Shane smiled at his brother.

They got by from stealing, they only got caught twice. Their punishment was nothing serious since they were homeless children. Leo was really grateful of such. They were then assigned to an orphanage, they declined it immediately. Shane told the officer the same thing he told the kind mother back then, taking Leo's hand in his.

"My brother is the only family I need."

***BOOM***

The sound of thunder brought Shane back to reality. His lips formed a hard line and he looked away from the sky. Shakily, he stood up on his feet. He was exhausted and felt like he could collapse at any moment. Suddenly, he coughed. _"Goddamn it now I'm sick_ _,"_ he thought bitterly. He took one step forward, his movement wobbly. But the short action made his legs give out, he falls to the soaked ground. A groan escaped his lips. He's now sick, lost, hungry, and his hand hurt. He closed eyes, welcoming the darkness to take him.

_"Looks like...this is the end for me. Sorry I'm leaving you behind...Leo."_

"Oi! Are you okay?!"

Shane's eyes flew open, but he didn't move for he had no strength left in him to do so. The sound of running footsteps quickly approached him, the figure stopped mere inches away from him then got on his knees. The person gasps in shock. "Holy shit Leo. Hold on, I'll get you outta here." Shane knew that voice.

With great effort, he moved his lips. "S-Splendid?" He rasped.

"Wait, Shane? Alright just hang tight." Shane felt himself being lifted off of the ground and onto Splendid's back before he succumbed to the darkness.

**_??? at the Abandoned Shrine_ **

A flash of lighting briefly showed an abandoned shrine and two figures walking up the stairs. One was carrying an unconscious person on his shoulder. They reached the shrine's door, Frenzy was the one to open it. They entered and immediately, candles lit up and down the long hallway and around a golden statue at the end of the hallway. Frenzy whistled, amused. They began walking only to hear a voice shortly after. "It's about time you showed up, I was about to have my ass handed to me on a silver platter if you got here any later." An overweight figure stepped out of the shadows, he was a half-pig wearing a _Jingasa,_ a long black cloak, and a black kimono.

The cloaked figure holding Fritz got down on one knee. "Char Sui-san my apologies. Thanks to these two, I was further delayed than necessary." The half-pig oinked, Frenzy stifled a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. Char Sui glared at him, he gave him a meek wave. The cloaked figure stood up as he removed his hood with his free hand. He also glared at the half-bear. "You may disrespect me, but you will not disrespect Char Sui-san."

Frenzy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry sorry, I couldn't help it. It caught me off guard." Plus he needed a laugh in this serious situation. Hell when was the last time he laughed at anything before things got serious out of nowhere?

Before either could say anything, a booming voice interrupted them. **"Quit talking and get over here now. I have waited long enough."**

Frenzy's eyes widened. "Wait who the hell said that?" His question was left unanswered, Char Sui and his apprentice began to start walking towards the statue. "Asshole," Frenzy grumbled before trailing behind them. The four stopped halfway in front of the statue, the un-cloaked person gently placed the unconscious Fritz down in front of them. **"Finally, but I can't have him beaten up. Someone heal him,"** the statue ordered.

Char Sui looked at his apprentice and nodded his head, signaling him to do the job. The male walked over to Fritz and got down on his knees. He placed his hands over the half-bear's body then his hands glowed a light green color. Frenzy whistled again. "Wow pops, didn't know you had magic in you."

"Quiet," Char Sui ordered sternly. "Tony-kun needs silence so he can focus."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, Frenzy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, silence my ass," he grumbled.

 **"And you?"** The statue asked Frenzy. **"Who are you? I know you and your other half are not related, family wise. So who are you to him?"**

"I'm basically the half that takes shit from no one," Frenzy answered. He looked at Char Sui, but the half-pig didn't acknowledge him. The statue hummed in understanding and it was left at that. One minute later, Tony stood up. "I'm finished," he announced. 

**"Excellent,"** the statue said, pleased with Tony's quick healing. **"Finally I can wreak havoc, and in a body who silently craves for blood. But first something needs to be done for his true blood-lust to awaken."**

Char Sui nodded then turned to the confused Frenzy. The teen slowly got the idea and sighed in disappointment. "Goddamn it and I was startin' to enjoy the free life." Char Sui closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, he mumbled an incantation making Frenzy glow a white aura and into a white ball of light. It flew over to and entered Fritz, he  briefly glowed.

 **"Now we can begin,"** the golden object announced.

Char Sui and Tony sat Indian-style around the sleeping half-bear, they chanted an incantation together. Both the statue and Fritz began to glow: Fritz glowing green and the statue glowing red. The red aura flowed into Fritz, his seafoam eyes widened at the sudden pain entering his body. He screamed while thunder and lighting struck.

After a few minutes of agonizing pain, the screaming died down and he laid motionless on the hard wood floor. Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing blood red with a mixture of gold around his iris'. The awakened Fritz sat up, both Char Sui and Tony scooted back to bow at their awakened god. "Time for the bloodshed to begin," the red eyed half-bear stated, popping his neck. "But first we are going to pay a certain squirrel a visit."

"Yes my lord," Char Sui and Tony chorused. Fritz laughed evilly, slowly and suddenly the sky covered the area in red. The clouds parted, but rain still poured, revealing a blood red moon.

**_Leo and Spencer_ **

"Holy shit do you see that?!" Leo asked, looking up at the bloody red moon. Spencer turned around to look at the moon, his ruby eyes narrowed.

They were still outside but thanks to the clouds parting, the rain was coming down lightly now. "This is bad. We need to get outta here and fast," Spencer said.

Leo nodded in agreement and they ran, now having a good look at where they were going.

**_Splendid, Shane, and Noel_ **

Splendid stopped running once he noticed that the area around him was starting to turn red. He looked up at the source, finding a blood red moon in the sky and he paled. _"What the hell's going on?"_ He bit his bottom lip and resumed running to Noel's house.

At the Noel's house, the teen was looking out of the window, at the red moon. The bad feeling in his gut was right, but this was not what he was expecting. He frowned, continuing to look at the abnormal moon before turning away. He walked to his kitchen. It's been over an hour since Splendid left, and he was starting to get worried. Suddenly, his front door began to rattle, he stiffened. The door opened and in walked Splendid, carrying a soaked half-raccoon on his back.

The bluenette rushed over to the couch and gently laid the sick teen on the couch, not caring that the couch was getting wet. He turned his attention to the shocked Noel. "Please, can you look after him? I'm gonna go back out there and look for his brother." He ran out of the door, not waiting for Noel's response.

"Splendid wait!" He called out, but he was far gone. Noel sighed as he closed the door. He looked at the sickly pale half-raccoon and went to get some dry clothes and a towel.

**_Splendid, Spencer, and Leo at the park_ **

Splendid ran and ran, but was having no luck in finding his boyfriend. After one more minute of running, he stopped to catch his breath. _"Damn it...I should've grabbed me a snack before I left,"_ he thought. his stomach growled at the thought. He groaned as he rubs his stomach, suddenly the sound of footsteps in the distance caught his ears. Now that the rain had calmed down some, he could hear things more clearly. He turned around, running towards him were two people. The red moon made it hard to distinguish whom they were.

"Oi! Splends!" One of them shouted, waving their hand. Splendid smiled in relief. He had no idea how Leo knew it is him, but he was glad to finally reunite with him again. He ran towards them, but stopped in his tracks. _"Something is wrong...,"_

"Wait stop!"

**_*BOOM*_ **

Suddenly, a flash of lighting struck in front of the three. Leo and Spencer stopped just inches away from the unsuspecting flash. "Aww so close," a voice whined in mock disappointment. The three teens looked up to see three people floating in the air, in front of the red moon. The one in the middle had eyes just as red as the moon, but Splendid could faintly see a tinge of gold in his eyes. Splendid glared at them.

"My my, someone's mad," said the voice that spoke before. "How about I wipe that look off your face and make it into a shocked one?"

Before Splendid had anytime to blink, the person teleported in front of him. His eyes widened in shock at the person standing before him. "F-Fritz or are you that bastard Frenzy?" He asked.

Fritz frowned. "Hmm not the look I was hoping for, but it will have to do."

Splendid narrowed his eyes. "Answer me!" He demanded angrily. "Just what the hell's going on?"

"Oh nothing really," the awakened half-bear said. "Just here to end everyone's lives in this town. Starting with you first Splendid Sumner." Without a moments hesitation, he charged at Splendid with his signature Bowie knife in hand. Splendid dodged the oncoming attack, he tried to smack the weapon out of his hand but Fritz was too fast and he ended up getting cut on his cheek.

He jumped back, almost slipping on the wet ground in the process but managed to get some distance between the them. Fritz had a crazed look on his face, his red eyes looked menacing in the rays of the blood red moon. Splendid was about to charge at the other, but froze when he heard a cry of pain, his eyes widened and his blood ran cold. _"No it can't be...not..."_ He looked past Fritz to sees his brother on his knees clutching his stomach, bleeding. Leo stood there in shock.

Leo looked at his former school's teacher, who was holding a sword now covered in Spencer's blood, in horror. "S-Sergeant T-Tony, why? W-what the hell's going on?" He asked nervously.

Tony _chiburi'd_ the blood off of the blade and stared at the greenette with black eyes, looking like an endless void. "I know this comes off as a great shock to you, but I only became a teacher to find a suitable host for our Death God. Fritz just so happened to be the perfect host," he answered, his deep voice dull. He pointed the blade at Leo and he stiffened.

Before he could attack the other, he's sent flying by a strong force, right past Leo. Stood there panting and looking beyond pissed was Splendid, his fist clenched. He rushed to his injured brother, Leo looked at the other unconscious person on the ground, sprawled a great distance from them. "Hang on bro you'll be alright just hang on," he heard Splendid say.

Splendid looked up at Leo. "Leo please get him outta here. The wound is pretty deep and he's losing blood fast. I hope he brought his phone." He quickly checked his brother's jacket pocket, he thanked God when he felt the cell phone in the pocket. He took it out and immediately called the lime-green haired half-squirrel, hoping he would answer.

Suddenly, Fritz magically appeared behind him. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." He brought down his Bowie knife, Splendid dodged it but dropped the phone in the process.

"Shit," he cursed. He was about to grab the phone, but a Bowie knife was flung at it. Breaking it. Splendid stared at the broken phone in disbelief, Fritz chuckled evilly. "Don't worry you will be joining your brother soon," the half-bear said. "Just accept your death and-" He was cut off by a fist meeting his face, he's sent flying a good feet away from him.

Splendid walked over to Leo and Spencer, he gave Leo a sad smile. "Please leave and quickly."

Leo frowned. "B-but what about you? I mean w-we just met up-" Splendid silenced him by placing his lips over his, Leo immediately melted into the kiss. He gladly welcomed his boyfriend's cold lips on his after what felt like so long. They pulled apart after some seconds, much to Leo's displeasure. He picked up the bleeding red half-squirrel onto his back. "You better not die."

Splendid smiled and nodded. "I won't, I don't plan on dying just yet. Alright Noel's house is just down from here, just keep going straight." Leo nodded then took off.

Splendid sensed a weapon being launched at his retreating boyfriend, he stuck out his left hand, letting the blade pierce him instead. Not phased by the burning pain in his hand, he turned around glaring daggers at the smirking Fritz. He was walking towards him, tossing another Bowie knife up and down in his hand. Splendid yanked the blade out of his hand then threw it at the cocky looking half-bear at high speed. Fritz dodged it, but it only grazed his left cheek. He stopped walking and licked the blood from his wounded cheek.

A crazed smiled formed on his face. "Yes get pissed. Get really pissed so we can fight with nothing, but pure hatred in our hearts!" He exclaimed.

Splendid charged at him, his fist raised.

**_Leo, Spencer, Noel, Shane, and ???_ **

Leo ran and didn't falter. He continued running forward like Splendid told him to, Spencer occasionally groaning in pain behind him. It only encouraged him to go faster, not caring that both his legs and lungs were burning for a break. Up ahead, he could see a light, assuming that it was the house Splendid told him to go to. Plus it was the only house with their lights on.

"Eh? Leo...is that you?"

Leo stopped in his tracks at the sudden voice. He didn't know if he should be scared or glad to hear the female voice. He looked to his left, seeing a girl with long wet hair staring at him. She gasped when their eyes met then she ran over to him. She was about to hug him, but saw the wounded half-squirrel on his back. "C'mon Petunia, we gotta get him patched up. I'm heading to that house over there," Leo told her, nodding his head to the house ahead.

"Really? I was heading there too. All of a sudden a storm shows up, a red moon shows up next, and all the of the houses start to suddenly look abandoned. Not to mention people are nowhere to be seen," Petunia said, frowning. He nodded in understanding, they ran towards the house.

*******

Noel stared at his cell phone, greatly worried. That was Spencer's name that popped up on his caller id seconds ago. He answered it as soon as he saw the name come up, but was only met with static. His frown deepened and he set his phone down on his lap, he stared at the sick half-raccoon from his position in his armchair. Shane was changed into dry clothes and was running a high fever. _"Probably because he's been out in the rain for too long,"_ Noel assumed.

He got up and placed his phone on the table, before he headed into his kitchen to fix some soup for when Shane woke up, a groan stopped him. Noel ambled over to his couch, seeing the teen shifting uncomfortably in his sleep _. "_ _Seems like he's having a nightmare,"_ Noel thought, frowning. Gently, he shook Shane's shoulder to try to wake him up from his nightmare.

Shane awoke, gasping at the sudden realistic contact and he coughed. He sat up, still coughing, the rag fell off of his head and Noel gently patted his back. After some seconds off him coughing, he groaned again then groggily opened his eyes. Instantly, his eyes widened at the unknown scenery he was in. "No need to panic, Splendid brought you here," Noel assured.

The Evergreen twin relaxed and laid back down, but didn't put the rag back on his forehead. He began to breath heavily as Noel placed the rag back on his head for him. Noel started walking to the kitchen, but heard a knock on his door. He wandered over to his front door, hoping it was Splendid. He opened the door, instead he saw an identical half-raccoon carrying someone with red hair on his back and a blue haired half-skunk standing next to him. Both soaking wet and panting.

Noel stepped aside to let them in, once Leo walked past, Noel got a good look at the person on his back. Noel's eyes widened in shock when he saw that the familiar person was bleeding. Upon entering, Leo froze when he saw his brother on the couch. Noel lightly tapped his shoulder. "I'll take care of Spencer," he whispered. Leo nodded and slightly released his hold on Spencer's legs, Noel quickly grabbed his cousin and carried him bridal style to the guest room upstairs.

Leo stared back at his sick twin with tears threatening to fall from his honey yellow eyes. Petunia sat in the armchair behind her with a sigh, Leo remained standing. She gave him a sad, Leo was too preoccupied with his ill twin to notice.

"I thought I fucking lost you," he whispered and the tears fell.

**_Splendid vs Fritz_ (Still at the Park)**

Splendid was sent sprawling to the ground with a painful thud. His clothes were cut in some places with blood trickling from his wounds and his right arm was broken. Fritz walked over to him with his clothes still intact but covered in his and Splendid's blood, his right arm was also broken. The blue half-squirrel struggled to get up, his body was in great pain and he was exhausted. He rested on his good arm's elbow and glared at the scowling Fritz. The half-bear spat the blood out of his mouth and stopped walking.

"You little shit, you are proving to be much more difficult than I thought," he seethed.

"Tch obviously. You think I'd just let you kill me that easily?" Splendid retorted.

Fritz's scowl deepened. He used his good arm to reach inside his bloody camouflage jacket. "True, but I have many other people to kill so I am going to have to end this right here and now." He pulled out a neon green glowing Bowie knife and started back walking towards him.

Suddenly, Splendid felt feels sick. His stomach churned uncontrollably and he threw up his breakfast. "W-what t-the he-ll is t-that?" He wheezed then groaned.

Fritz was stood in front of the greatly weakened half-squirrel, he smirked down at him. "This here my dear Splendid, is a great weakness of yours known as the Kryptonut. I would love to tell you more about it, but you're not going to last any longer to know the details." Without any hesitation, he stabbed Splendid in the abdomen. He coughed up blood and some of his vomit.

Fritz pulled the blade out and roughly kicked his fresh new wound, Splendid cried out in pain. Fritz laughed, enjoying the pain he had inflicted upon the other. "Now Splendid don't worry, I will put you out of your misery and the pain will be gone. Goodbye." He brought the knife back down to the bluenette, everything moved in slow motion.

Splendid's life flashed before his eyes.

He saw his days in the orphanage and his encounter with Fritz. The person who was trying to kill him at this very moment. He saw himself smiling for the first time of him being there in the orphanage, it was all thanks to Fritz.

_"The person I soon fell in love with."_

Next, he saw his twin. Spencer was a good older brother to him back then and he still was to this day. He saw them taking their first family picture, just the two them when they first moved into their very own home. They were doing all sorts of funny and weird faces and poses, Splendid couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. The last image was the friends he made at Happy Tree High School. Chris, Faith, Lance, Petunia, Shane, and...Leo.

_"My boyfriend."_

They hadn't been dating for long, but it didn't matter as long as they loved each other. _"I promised Leo that I would come back to him...and that's what I'm gonna do."_ With new found determination, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his mind numbing the pain in his right arm and abdomen.

"NOW DIE!" Time moved back at it's original pace.

Splendid grabbed the knife with new found energy restored in him. Fritz's blood red eyes widened in shock, he tried to plunge the knife into the half-squirrel, but his hand didn't move an inch. Splendid stared at him, his azure blue eyes shined clear in the red view. He kicked Fritz in the stomach. The knife left his hand and he skidded to the ground then into a tree.

Splendid stoop up, blood dripping from his stomach wound. He tossed the knife up and down for a brief moment. He threw it with all of his might into the sky, straight at the red moon. Fritz hacked up blood and clutches his stomach, he glared daggers at the blue half-squirrel. "You fucking little shit...do not think you've won!" He snarled. Splendid directed his attention towards him, his bright azure eyes narrowed.

"No it's over," he deemed, walking slowly to the half-bear. "I'm gonna end it, but first I have something to say." He stopped walking, stood only a few feet away from Fritz. "Fritz...I loved you." That one statement made Fritz's eyes widened.

Splendid smiled softly at the reaction, glad it got through to him. "I had feelings for you back then...when you made me smile for the first time in the orphanage. At first I was confused and I didn't fully accept it until I turned fourteen, on the day I was to finally be adopted. You told me on that day to never forget you and that we would meet again in the future. At first I thought you were joking...but I never doubted you. I trusted you. So for years, I hoped to see you again and I did. On my first day in school."

He resumed his trek towards the shocked half-bear, he sat there frozen.

"When I saw you, I was so happy. I thought that we wouldn't meet until two or three years from now or maybe more. And on that day when you fought with Spencer, I was told that you were only gay for me and that made me all the more happier..But..." He stopped, now in front of Fritz. The half-bears eyes began to struggle to keep the seafoam green color. Splendid kneeled down and hugged him, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach and right arm.

"F-from then on I knew we couldn't be together. After I saw the changed you at school, I knew we could never be more than friends. And so I fell for someone else. Fritz I'm really sorry...but I cannot die here. Not tonight and not ever until I grow old with the person I love," he whispered to his former crush. He pulled back, Fritz was still frozen in place. Suddenly, Splendid kissed him. Fritz's eyes widened and his eyes fully turned seafoam green.

After a few seconds, Splendid pulled back. "S-Splendid? W-Wha-"

Splendid shushed him. "Don't. Not yet at least. The bastard is still inside of you so we can't relax just yet." He coughed up blood and held his badly bleeding stomach, Fritz gasped. "Splendid!"

The blue half-squirrel wheezed and panted. He mustered up a weak, pained smile, "D-don't w-worry about m-me...W-we need to g-get it outta y-you." He hacked up more blood, he was losing more blood by the second. Fritz stared at him, not really sure on what to do.

_"Kill him and put him out of his misery, Fritz Kirby."_

His hair shadowed his eyes. He reached into his front pocket to retrieve a Bowie knife. Coughing up more blood, Splendid weakly looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Fritz holding the knife. "W-wait Fritz what are you-" Blood splattered onto his face.

Fritz grunts in pain and let out a weak, humorless chuckle. He raised his head to look at the horror stricken blue half-squirrel. "S-Splendid...I-I never stopped l-loving you. When I-I first saw your smile, I k-knew that I h-had feelings for you," he confessed weakly. He hacked up blood then gasped.

"W-when I-I s-said that w-we would meet in t-the future, I wasn't l-lying. I knew we would m-meet, I-I just didn't k-know where. W-when we reunited in t-the hallway at school, I w-was happy too. I-I wished we could've t-talked more so i-instead I-I placed a note in one of your b-binders before you left...I take it you haven't seen it yet h-have you?" Splendid's eyes saddened and he shook his head. Fritz gave him a weak smile, he held out his blood covered hand toward him. Splendid gently took held his hand.

Fritz looked at the sad half-squirrel, the life slowly draining from his eyes. "It's okay, you'll still have t-time to look at it. A-anyway I-I'm glad someone else can make you smile other than me e-even though I know who i-it is. I hope h-he continues making you h-happy. At least f-for my sake."

Blood trickled down his lips, his last words were, "I will still love you Splendid. Even in the afterlife." His eyes slid closes.

Splendid stares at him, tears falling from his back to normal azure eyes. The moon changed back to it's bright white color with stars appearing in the sky and the rain stopped. All was silent, even Splendid's sobbing.

_"_ _I will still love you too. Deep within my heart."_

***2 Months Later-October***

"C'mon Splends or we'll be late and Shane and Spencer'll bitch at us!"

"Alright I'm comin', hold your tail!"

Splendid finished tying the dog tags around his neck. He grabbed his new phone, binder, and notebook. He looked to his nightstand, where a piece of paper was placed inside of a picture frame. He smiled and clutched the dog tags.

"Spleeeends!"

He laughed and walked out of his room to join his boyfriend in the living room. "God you're so slow. Makes me think you were lying about you healing fast," Leo said, his arms crossed.

Splendid rolled his eyes then kissed him. "I would never lie to you. I love you too much," he said huskily.

Leo blushed. "Eww get away from me you sap." They shared laugh until a car horn blared from outside.

"Oi! You guy's get your sappy asses out here already!"

They laughed again at Shane's outburst, they walk outside, hand in hand. The fresh Autumn air blew red, brown, and yellow leaves. They walked to Shane's new car, seeing Spencer, Noel, and Petunia in the back seat.

"Looks like we're a sharing seat," Splendid said.

Leo rolled his eye. "Again."

**_Splendid's Room_ **

We zoom in on the paper inside of the picture frame Splendid was looking at some seconds ago, the paper had a drawing on it. The drawing was a of Splendid, Spencer, and the creator of the art, Fritz.

They were all together smiling, happy and genuine smiles. It was a future that the drawer drew that would never happen with him gone.

Words were above the smiling Splendid:

**_Happy Tree Hero_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I had fun typing this fic even though no one was really reading it lol The next fic will be a crossover fic, a South Park x Seraph of the end fic The italic words:
> 
> Jingasa: Samurai hat
> 
> Chiburi: A motion that removes blood from a blade by flicking ones wrist)


End file.
